The Witch Twin's Mate
by Saiyon
Summary: Jane meets a young Bella, and is in for quite a surprise. And yes, Jane is sixteen in this story, because thirteen is creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, I just wanted to say, I got this idea, wrote it, and decided to post it. I'm leaving it open for now, but I want to know what people think, if they like it, if they want me to continue it, etc. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Nine Years Ago_

Jane hadn't been around her fellow coven members for even an hour before Demetri pissed her off. After sending him to the ground writhing in pain, Jane had felt it best to remove herself from the palace before she killed Aro's best tracker. She left alone; Alec knew better than to follow her at a time like this.

Deciding she might as well cool off with a hunt, Jane headed toward the busier part of Volterra, keeping to the shadows so no one would pay her too much attention. Her cloak worked well to hide her from prying eyes, or so she thought.

"Wow, you're really pretty," a voice said in awe, and Jane looked down to find a little brunette child staring at her with wide eyes the color of milk chocolate. Jane scowled at the girl, who couldn't have been more than six, but the girl didn't even blink. Even when Jane hissed at her and bared her teeth, the child didn't flinch or quiver or shrink away. What the hell? This couldn't be a normal human.

"Be gone, child, before I kill you," Jane growled, and was further surprised when the girl laughed.

"Wow, you're pretty when you're angry too. You're lucky, my face gets all red and weird when I get angry," the brunette said, leaning against the wall next to Jane and shoving her hands in her pockets in an attempt to appear casual.

"What are you?" Jane asked with disbelief. Jane was sure it was her disbelief and bewilderment alone that stopped her from using her powers on the child or maybe just killing her.

"Me? I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I'm eight," the girl said with a proud grin, much too cocky for her young age.

"Eight?" Jane muttered in disbelief. The girl was way too tiny to be an eight year old, but then again, Jane appeared young despite the fact she had been sixteen when she had turned. But even she doubted she looked as young as this girl most likely would when she turned sixteen.

"Yup. So who're you?" Trying to be suave, the human reached out to take Jane's hand, and Jane jerked away the second she felt the warmth radiating from the girl's hand, whirling on her with a hiss.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm dangerous!" she hissed, and for a moment Bella looked surprised, but then shrugged and grinned again.

"Danger is my middle name. But I got it, I won't touch you. I'm sorry." The human actually did look sorry, worried even that she had upset Jane, but not in the way that meant she was worried for her own safety. No, the girl actually looked at Jane with _concern._

 _Who could have raised such a strange human?_ Maybe it wasn't how she was raised; even the most fearless humans naturally cowered in front of a vampire. Perhaps the girl was defective in some way? Nature had to have messed up with this one. So it would only be natural to do nature a favor and destroy its mistakes.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked. "Or do you now not want to tell me, since I tried to touch you?" Bella actually looked worried about this, and once again Jane marveled at the human's stupidity. Yet, so deep in her thoughts, Jane found herself answering.

"Jane."

"Jay what?" Bella asked, clearly not happy with just a first name.

"Jane Volturi." Realizing her own slip, her eyes widened, and she cursed herself for being so stupid. It seemed that spending time around unknowingly suicidal children had caused Jane to lower her own defenses.

"Well, nice to meet you Jay," Bella said with a grin, sticking out her hand in hopes of a handshake.

"Don't call me that," Jane said with a low growl, glaring at the human girl.

"JV?" Bella asked hesitantly. When Jane scowled and looked ready to yell at her for that too, Bella sighed. "C'mon, Jane is just so...plain Jane. You should have a really cool name, y'know?"

Jane was actually sputtering. How dare this human insult her like this? How dare she insult her very name? Jane grabbed the girl and slammed her into the wall, needing to instill some anger in the child, and Bella's eyes widened as she found Jane's face inches from hers.

 _Finally, the human shows some fear,_ Jane thought, triumphant...only to feel stunned disbelief a moment later as Bella averted her eyes with a blush. Her scent was beyond delicious, a mix of vanilla and hazelnut, but that wasn't what had taken Jane off guard. In fact, she was so stunned, her thirst didn't even make itself known.

"I, uh...I don't think I'm ready for this much yet," Bella mumbled. "We've only just met and all, so…"

Jane quickly let go of the girl and nearly stumbled away, still managing to look graceful. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm way too old for you!"

"You are not! You're only, like, five years older! And what's a gutter have to do with anything?" Bella protested.

"I'm sixteen," Jane hissed, furious. "I'm twice your age!"

"Oh." Bella was clearly surprised, but then shrugged, getting over it. "That's fine, eight years doesn't matter. I have a friend whose parents have, like, a ten year age difference."

"But you're a child," was all Jane could think to say, still caught off guard by the fact that a female human child wanted her. The human was so stupid, she doubted Bella would even blink if she knew about vampires and Jane told her she was over one thousane hundred years old instead. "Why are we even having this conversation? What are you even doing here? Where are your parents?" Yes, that was the solution. The sooner Jane got the girl away from her, the better.

"Oh. I'm lost," Bella stated matter of factly, her blush fading as she once again leaned against the wall. Jane stared at her, sure the child had lost her mind, and this seemed to make Bella blush again. "Oh, um, not like that! I'm not, y'know, someone who gets lost easily or anything. It's just...ya see, my parents are getting a divorce soon, and they think I don't know. But I do, cause I'm seriously smart and stuff. I know that they're just doing this to make some last good memories before they give me the news."

"What does this have to do with you being lost?" Jane was actually furious at how careless the girl was. A young, lost, friendly child was easy pickings for all sorts of predators...her included. While Jane and any sane vampire knew not to draw attention to themselves, those who would be so inclined to prey on the weak and helpless would be able to see how easily they could drain Bella. A lost child, in such a big city? While there would be mourning and searching for her, missing children was common. Never finding a body, Bella would just be another mystery that would eventually be buried along with her family.

"Oh. Well, I don't want them to get a divorce. I love my parents, ya know? That's why I pretended to get myself lost. This way, my parents would have to look for me, and they'd have to work together. They'd remember that they love each other, and they'd stay together, and then I won't have to leave my home and my friends––I have lots of friend, and a best friend named Jake, I think you'd like him––anyways, I don't want to leave everybody, and I don't want to have to leave my mom or dad either. This way, we can stay together."

Ugh. If this girl's optimism wasn't sickening enough, the girl's stupidity was. What, did the human live in a fairytale? "But you got yourself lost in a giant city," Jane stated with barely concealed contempt. "What if your parents don't find you? Do you have any way to contact them?"

Realization seemed to hit the human, and Bella deflated. "Oh."

At that, Jane was suddenly furious. "Oh? _Oh?_ Well now what are you going to do, you idiotic, incompetent, _child?_ " Jane ranted, getting in the girl's face. "What if you never get home? What if you're stuck here forever? What if a kidnapper comes along and decides he's going to make you his next target?"

The human enraged Jane further as Bella, still looking unsure and a little worried, suddenly brightened. "I'll be okay," she said with utter certainty, looking into Jane's blackening eyes without a hint of fear. "Because I have you. If things get that bad, I'll know you'll protect me."

Jane stared at the human, then stared some more. Her mouth worked, but nothing could come out. She really, in all her years of life, had never met someone as stupid and naive as the child in front of her. It was a miracle that she was even still alive today.

"Are you insane?" Jane asked at last. "What makes you think I'll help you? What makes you think I won't kill you myself?"

Bella cocked her head to the side, staring at Jane, who was trembling with fury, for a long, drawn out moment. "Just a feeling," Bella said at last with a small, knowing smile. "I know, Jay. I just know."

Jane had to swallow the venom in her mouth as she stared down at the child, unsure, with her emotional state, exactly what she was going to do to the child. She never would know, either, because a voice was suddenly shouting.

"Bella? Bella!" a woman's voice, filled with panic, cut through Jane's emotional haze. Without a word to the child, she melted back into the shadows, watching from a safe distance.

"Hey Jay, that's my mom," Bella said, turning toward where Jane had been, only to find her gone. "Jay? Hey Jay, where'd you go?" Bella looked around frantically, then turned in Jane's direction. For a stunned second, Jane thought the girl had actually seen her, as she stopped and stared with a confused expression on her face, but that was impossible. No human had the ability to see her with the way Jane had hidden herself.

"Bella! There you are!" Bella's mother said with clear relief as she grabbed Bella's hand with hers. "What were you thinking, wandering off like that? You made me and your father worried sick!" She suddenly stopped, turning Bella this way and that frantically. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Mom, I'm fine! I was talking to a cute girl!" Bella protested, but her mother only rolled her eyes and started to drag her away.

 _Yes, child, consider yourself lucky that your mother appeared,_ Jane thought. _If you had stayed, I would have most likely ended your life...painfully._

That's what Jane thought, that's what she told herself...but later that day, after she had fed and gone home, she went to Aro as always. And when Aro touched her hand and read her memories, he would see that her thoughts about the girl was wrong. While Jane Volturi, the most dangerous weapon in the world, had often thought about hurting and even killing the child, not once was there even a sliver of intent behind those very thoughts.

He immediately knew what the human child was to her, but Jane, out of her own stubbornness, had absolutely no idea. And she wouldn't know for a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Present Day_

When Bella got out of the airport, lugging her bag behind her, she was immediately confronted by Charlie, leaning against his police cruiser, sitting right in front of the entrance. _Ugh, you have got to be kidding me,_ she thought to herself, already starting to blush when she noticed how many people were staring nervously at him. _Maybe there's a way I can sneak by him and catch a cab, claim I didn't see him…_

Those plans were thrown right out the window when Charlie's eyes landed on Bella, and a grin lit up his features. He raised his hand over his head and started to wave. "Hey Bella, Bells! Over here!" he shouted, as if Bella couldn't see him or his cruiser through the wide berth of empty space everyone was giving him. And now, of course, giving her, as everyone started to stare at her as well.

 _Fuck my life._ Bella trudged forward, feeling grateful that there was at least no airport in Forks, so she _probably_ wasn't going to see any of these people again.

"Hey Dad," Bella muttered, quickly giving him an awkward run-into-him-then-move kind of hug, basically body slamming him before throwing her suitcase in the back. Once she slammed the trunk closed, she jumped into the passenger's seat of the cruiser and slouched down low as best as she could, hoping no one outside could see her. Thank god she didn't have to get in the back like some kind of criminal.

Charlie was still standing there, looking a little confused as to what had just happened, but after a moment where he just stood there scratching his mustache, he walked around to the driver's side of his cruiser and got inside.

"So, er...how's your flight?" Charlie asked awkwardly as he started the car.

"It was fine." Or as fine as it could be. Bella had been holding out for so many years that her mom and dad would get back together––stupid, she knew, but she couldn't exactly help herself––but seeing Renee happy and newly married with Phil had been what had made her dream come crashing down. While she was happy for her mom and was coping with the fact that her mom and dad were never getting back together, that didn't mean she could stand being around all the honeymoon lovey dovey shit in the air.

"Um, so…" Bella's dad had never been one to talk much, and she could see how it was causing him some trouble now. While Bella was still embarrassed to have been picked up in a police cruiser, she still obviously loved her dad and knew him inside and out.

"So how's Jacob and Billy?" she asked, since that was one of the things Charlie could talk easily about. "Are you still dragging Billy out to the lake to fish every chance you get?"

At that, Charlie brightened and the awkwardness fell away. He talked happily about spending time with his best friend and fishing and even told Bella that Jake was now working on cars. Bella mused over all of the new information, since she hadn't been down to Forks for at least three years, and listened avidly as Charlie talked, which made Charlie even happier.

That was what Bella was best at. She knew just what to say, when to say it, and when to listen. It's what had made her so popular back in Phoenix. Despite the fact that she was openly gay and some people weren't happy about that, she didn't have a single hater.

Charlie pulled into the driveway, giving Bella a sheepish look when he realized he hadn't let Bella get a word in.

"It's fine, Dad. I enjoyed catching up on life here in Forks," Bella assured him, which made the man beam, and made Bella smile back. Charlie insisted on carrying suitcase, which Bella obvious wasn't going to fight him about, then paused as he got it out of the trunk.

"Problem?" Bella asked when she realized he wasn't moving and was actually frowning at her suitcase.

"It's just so...small," Charlie mumbled, looking up at his daughter. "Is this really all you need? You do realize you're living here now, right?"

Bella shrugged. "I like to pack light. Anything else I need, I'll be able to buy with my savings." _And later a job,_ Bella added to herself. This job would preferably be out of town, since the one problem Bella always had with Forks was it's small size, but Bella would find a job here until she could afford a car to look for a job somewhere else.

"If you say so, but I can pay––"

"Really Dad, all I might need is a few rides to pick up some school supplies, and that's the best thing you could do for me." At Bella's words, Charlie's face lit up but he quickly tried to hide it. Still, Bella saw the expression, and she eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Old Man?" Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him _The Look._

Charlie made sure not to even glance in her direction as he hurried to the front door, jingling the keys. "Nothing," he said in the most innocent voice he could muster, not that Bella couldn't tell he was lying his ass off.

"Dad––"

"Let me show you to your room," Charlie hurried to say as he unlocked the door. Grumbling about secretive butthead fathers, much to Charlie's amusement, Bella followed him inside, only to stop in the doorway.

"Damn, this place is such a man cave," Bella said, making Charlie blush. "No wonder you're still single." It was a problem Bella had developed when Renee had married Phil. She wanted Charlie to be happily married too, but at the moment, it looked like that particular brand of happiness was a little far off.

"Hey!" Charlie protested good naturedly. "Now listen here brat, you can't talk about my love life when you're just as single as I am."

"Well unlike you, I'm seventeen. And I've had more girlfriends than you, so if anyone has the upperhand when it comes to women––" Bella started to brag, but Charlie turned around to confront her.

"Oh yeah? Name 'em," he challenged.

"Alana, Cece, and Hannah," Bella listed proudly.

"I remember Alana, wasn't she your elementary school girlfriend?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Bella had gone after her because she looked like a certain blonde from her last family vacation, and after her parents had divorced and Bella had moved with Renee, Bella had clung to the girl so she wouldn't be lonely. Alana's parents made a fuss, but after Bella had charmed them, they had calmed down about Bella "dating" her daughter. They even found the whole relationship cute. "And Cece was middle school, and Hannah the beginning of high school. You got a point?"

"Elementary school can hardly be counted as a relationship," Charlie pointed out, but Bella already knew she would win.

"Yeah, but there was also middle school and high school. Plus, you only had one girlfriend in your entire life, and you ended up marrying her." That's where Charlie one upped Bella. Where Bella had already had three girlfriends and made out with her fair share of girls, Charlie was the only one of them who had ever been in love.

"Whatever," Charlie pouted, turning to start climbing the rest of the stairs. "You're still a brat."

Bella laughed and followed her father, and just like that, it was like the two had never been apart. "Just call me if you ever need some help with a girl, okay?"

"You know what? You're not a brat, you're a know it all brat," Charlie corrected himself with a grumble as he placed Bella's bag on her new bed. "And your ego is too damn big."

"Love you too Dad," Bella said cheerfully as she checked out her room. It was simple, with a desk, a bookshelf, a closet, and a bed, but it was all Bella needed. She turned to thank Charlie again for doing so much for her already, only to find herself facing a teary eyed father.

"Love you too," Charlie said, pulling his daughter into a big hug. Bella hugged him back tightly, and it was a real hug this time. She felt her eyes well up a little, and not for the first time, she felt bad that she hadn't visited in so long. But when Phil came into her life and Bella actually liked him, she felt like she was betraying her father and couldn't bring herself to so much as to come down to see him. But she was going to make it up to him now that she was here...once she figured out how she was going to fit three years of missing him when she only had less than two until her high school graduation.

Eh, oh well. She'd find a way.

"I missed you, Bells," Charlie mumbled, letting his daughter go. He sniffled awkwardly and looked away, unsure of what to do with his show of emotion.

"I missed you too," Bella assured him. She shifted from foot to foot, suddenly just as awkward as her father as she realized she had no idea what to do next. It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, and besides offering up food as something to do next, Bella had no idea what else she could do or say to get them moving.

"Er...do you wanna go pick up some school supplies, maybe go to the diner afterwards?" Charlie said at last. "School does start for you on Monday."

"Sounds good, Charlie," Bella said, relaxing as someone took the lead. Then she glanced back at her little suitcase which was still lying on her bed, untouched. "But maybe I should unpack first and write out a list of things I need." Living with Renee had taught her to be prepared, after all.

Charlie gave her a nod. "Sure thing. I'll be downstairs and I took the whole day off, just tell me when you're ready to go."

"I will." And with that, Charlie left the room, leaving Bella to her own devices.

Bella looked around the room, just taking everything in. It was a little smaller than her old room, not as crazily decorated, but it suited Bella just fine, almost like a blank canvas for her to create. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it up, reaching deep down into its seemingly bottomless depths for her notebook. She planned to flip past the pages until she could find a blank one that she could rip out, but the second she opened the book, she paused, staring down at the sketch eight year old her had made. It was pretty good, for an eight year old, and it was at least clear it was a drawing of a person in a black cloak. She flipped through the pages fondly; on each one, there was another drawing of the same girl, evolving into something that actually looked realistic over time until it was clearly the teenaged girl she had met in Volterra, colored correctly and carefully by Bella herself. Bella had been so afraid of losing even a single memory of that time, that she had even drawn the girl's expressions to the questions Bella had made back then, questions she had written under those pictures. One day, only a few months ago, she had filled four pages, front and back, with a little comic that started with the moment she had seen the blonde beauty to the moment her mom had called her and Bella had looked around to find the girl gone. Bella knew that meeting that girl had changed her life, and her preference in women––all three of her girlfriends had been blonde. She knew if she had found a girl with crimson red eyes, Bella would have gone after her too, even though Bella's rational mind knew that the girl had to have been wearing contacts that day.

Bella finally found an empty page in the book and took it between two fingers, about to tear it out, only to hesitate.

"I have a problem," Bella admitted, not for the first time. Sighing, she dropped the page and closed the book, unable to hurt what held so many pictures and memories and even a few dreams––no naked ones, she swears––in its pages. Walking over to her desk, she opened the bottom drawer and placed the journal inside. _I should probably cover that up or find a way to hide it. If anyone starts going through my stuff, I don't want them to think I'm a weirdo._ Of course, anyone going through her stuff was probably a bigger weirdo than she was, but it didn't hurt to be careful...especially if she ended up getting a crazy, jealous, and possessive girl like Hannah. That girl had put her off of all girls for a while after she had broken up with her.

Bella quickly found her art supplies and pencils and put them in the same drawer, keeping one pencil out to use for her list. That part of unpacking finished, Bella closed the drawer, walked out of her room, and down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dad, do you have any pieces of paper I could use?" Bella shouted over the loud blaring of the TV. Having only so much room in her suitcase, Bella hadn't had much room for anything besides her most important items.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Bella must have surprised him, because he sounded really startled as Bella heard him stumble from the living room chair. He shuffled around for a bit before coming up with a pen and a piece of lined paper, which he brought over to her. Bella took both and thanked him with a grin, to which he assured her it was no problem and blushed a little like he always did when thanked or praised. She walked back up into her room, placed the paper on her desk, and put down the pen. She looked at the pencil she had laid out for the very task she was starting, then decided to take it and put it in the bottom drawer with the rest of her art supplies.

Turning back to the piece of paper, she picked up the pen her dad had gotten for her and started to write out everything she would need for school in two days.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, no Jane. I promise she will appear eventually and not too far in the future, but I need to write a bit before I get to that point, otherwise there'd be no story. Thanks to all those who encouraged me to continue, I was really happy to see so much positive feedback so soon after posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ugh, I hate how much set up I have to do for this story. No Jane yet, which is part of the reason why I started writing my other one; that way you can get your Jane fix while I build this story up to when Bella and Jane actually meet again. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and I hope you enjoy despite how annoying this chapter was for me to write.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella found out the secret her father had been trying to hide from her the very next day, and boy did she squeal about it. Yes it was rusty and old––probably older than she was––but it was a running truck, and Bella was all too happy to have a ride of her own. She was worried Charlie was going to have a permanent blush after all the thanking, squealing, and hugging she had done, but he managed to calm down by the time Bella had gotten in the truck to try it out.

She didn't drive it Port Angeles to pick up some more clothes, and not just because she wondered if the truck could make it. Instead, she took Charlie's embarrassing police cruiser with him in the driver's seat so they could have some more father daughter time. Bella got the majority of things that were on the list and all of the necessities by the end of the day, and then she had made a meal for her dad in thanks, which Charlie had thanked her profusely for. Damn, it was like the guy didn't eat until she came along. How did he even survive?

That was her last easygoing day. Now, it was Monday, and Bella––after having pounded on her poor alarm for a good ten minutes until she managed to turn it off––was now getting into her truck to go to school.

She didn't know if she was ready or not. Already, she was wondering how small town life would greet her, after having lived in Phoenix so long. Still, she got her truck moving, and was soon headed to the school where she would make it or break it.

Parking was easy enough, but the second she got out of her car, she could feel everyone's stares. Really, what the hell? Was there something on her? She glanced down at herself, but didn't see a reason for everybody to looking at her. She didn't even dress super hot; she was planning on flying under the radar until she got a feel of the place.

Of course, with all of the staring, it was clear that Bella's hope wasn't going to happen. She hadn't even made it into the building before someone stopped her.

"Hey! I'm Erik, Erik Yorkie, and you must be Isabella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter," a lanky Asian kid said, appearing in front of Bella almost as if out of thin air. Seriously, all Bella did was blink, and there was suddenly some cheery kid blocking her way...and the kid knew her name.

"Just Bella," Bella corrected. She never really liked her full name. It felt too girly to her.

"Gotcha, Just Bella," Erik said, trying to be funny, but it just came off at awkward. "I bet that would be a good title for the school newspaper."

"What? Whoa, no. Not a chance, kid," Bella said, scowling. Bella Swan was many things, but a source of entertainment wasn't one of them. "I am not going to be in the newspaper, okay?"

"Yeah, uh, okay," Erik mumbled, looking away and blushing. He quickly brightened back up again and said, "But I can totally show you around! Sound good?"

The kid seemed like an okay guy, but… "Erik, I haven't even gotten my schedule yet," Bella said, trying not to sigh. Being stuck in the middle of the parking lot was only making her more and more uncomfortable. The kid immediately looked let down, and Bella found herself saying, "But I'll definitely see you around, okay?"

"Definitely! See ya, Bella!" Erik all but cheered before running off, pausing to wave at her, only to keep running. Bella almost groaned as it seemed like even more eyes were on her than before, if that were even possible. Curse her and her need to please people.

Bella hurried into the building as fast as she could, and thankfully, no one else stopped her. She found the office easy enough, but finding the someone who was supposed to be behind the front desk took a little more time. About five minutes after Bella had entered, a frazzled and ditsy looking older woman came out.

"Oh!" A hand flew to rest over the woman's heart as if Bella had scared her. Bella waited patiently as the woman got a hold of herself and said, "How can I help you, dear?"

"I'm Bella Swan, today's my first day of school," Bella said with a friendly smile that charmed men and women alike of all ages. "I'm here for my schedule."

It seemed that this woman wasn't immune to Bella's charm either, because the woman gave her a big smile. "Of course! Now, let me just find that for you…" She started rummaging through the piles of uncategorized papers on her desk before finding the one she was looking for and handing it over to Bella. "Here you are. Your first class is just down the hall to your left. Now, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, miss," Bella said with a grin, causing the woman to blush a little. Bella already knew it would work, since older women felt like ma'am made them sound old, so she wasn't too surprised by the woman's happy reaction. Waving to her one last time, she started walking to her first class.

Immediately, Bella knew that flying under the radar wasn't going to work here, so instead, when each teacher made her introduce herself, she took the chance to charm the class and make some friends. A girl named Jessica latched onto her immediately, and Bella wondered if they could even be actual friends since all Jessica wanted to do was gossip and ask some seriously personal questions, but for now, Bella had to deal.

She also picked up a boy named Mike, who seemed to follow Bella around like a lost puppy, and who was also incredibly eager to please...which is how Bella found herself herded to his table for lunch.

She was greeted nicely enough and recognized a few faces, like Jessica's, Erik's, and Angela's, the quiet and shy girl who had smiled at her but hadn't tried to shove her way into Bella's life during second period. There were also two kids she didn't recognize, Tyler and Lauren, who she was introduced to.

Only ten minutes in, Bella had managed to charm everyone, including Lauren, who seemed almost determined to be a bitch to her in the beginning, but she only really liked Angela and Erik out of the group, maybe even Tyler on a good day. She wasn't trying to be mean, but Mike kept touching her and putting his arm around her, which made Jessica glare at her when she wasn't prattling on about shoes, and while she had charmed Lauren, Lauren was still a very clear bitch who was shallower than the leftover water in Bella's sink.

The doors opened, and suddenly, Bella felt like she was in a movie. The kind of stupid, cheesy movie where all the popular kids came in at once in slowmo, hair being blown in just the right way, and everyone had to stop eating and stare.

Seriously, that was what happened as five kids, three boys and two girls, came into the cafeteria. They didn't look at anybody but each other as they got their lunch then went to sit down, but it didn't feel like they were snubbing anyone.

Bella couldn't help it. She stared at them for a long moment, following them with her eyes, kind of stunned.

There was something about them, and not just their beauty––although Bella clearly and happily noticed that as well, especially when it came to that gorgeous blonde––that reminded her of her first love, Jay. Of course, while Bella could point out a few things between them and Jay that were similar, the kids were also so vastly different that normally, people wouldn't be comparing them at all.

But Bella wasn't normal, and this was currently working for her.

The more she stared, the more she was certain that there was a connection. But what could she say? Do? She couldn't just walk up to them and say, "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know a girl name Jay, whose real name is Jane, who might live near or around Volterra, Italy? She was sixteen when I met her, but she should be about twenty five now...blonde hair, crimson red eyes, might look a little younger than her actual age? I don't know why I'm really asking you this, you guys just seem like you would know her." Yeah, that would go over real well. Not to mention Jay would be out of college by now, maybe even married...and Bella couldn't even count how many times her first love had glared at her in that short time they had known each other. She really doubted that Jay's memories would be as fond as her own.

Sighing, she turned back to sulkily stab at her food with her fork. So far, she hadn't noticed any girls who might even waver to her side of the fence, and for some strange reason, all of the boys couldn't stop staring at her. This really was not how Bella had been hoping her first day at Forks High would go.

"Why are the Cullens staring at you?" Jessica asked with sudden animosity that for once had nothing to do with Mike, and she was glaring at Bella, instead of whoever was doing the staring.

"Who?" Bella asked, looking up from her food to try and figure out what some of the other kids were looking at.

"Don't look!" Jessica hissed, grabbing Bella's face and jerking it toward her, almost making Bella's chin land in her tray. _Are you fucking kidding me? What was this girl thinking?_ Bella only liked a girl touching her like that when they were about to have some girl on girl fun. Even if that was what had actually been on this girl's mind, she wasn't Bella's type in looks or personality––in fact, Bella had a thing for natural blondes, and while they could be bitchy, they had to have depth to them too; hence the reason the bleached blonde, shallow bitch Lauren was out, and Jessica obviously was as well. Which was why Bella jerked away, giving Jessica a dirty look.

"They're still staring!" Jessica whispered excitedly like this was the best thing to happen all year, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the look Bella threw at her.

"Who?" Bella asked irritably, since she apparently wasn't allowed to actually look.

"The Cullens are a family that moved here two years ago," Angela, the only one Bella actually felt she could be friends with, explained with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"They're all super gorgeous!" Jessica cut in to explain, irritating Bella further, since _Angela_ had been the one talking, not her. "And they never, and I mean _ever,_ socialize with people outside of their family. And they're all _together,_ isn't that gross? Well, Edward isn't, but the rest are. It's absolutely disgusting––"

"Jessica, they're all adopted. It's not that big of a deal," Angela interjected quietly, but Jessica dismissed her with a wave.

"Whatever. Anyways, the blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big buff one, Emmett, are together, and so is the pixie girl, Alice, and the blonde boy who always looks like he's in pain, Jasper, are together too. As I said, it's really gross."

"Who cares? People are people. What they do in their house is their business," Bella muttered, stabbing at her food again. She didn't think it was possible for food to look more unappetizing than in her old school, but Forks had definitely managed.

Jessica opened her mouth, but thankfully, the bell rang. The five kids who Bella now realized had to be the Cullens got up, dumped their full trays, and glided out of the room. Weird. But once again, Bella saw how they moved, and remembered how Jay had moved in the short time she had known them.

Oh yeah, there was a connection between them and Jay alright. And Bella was determined to figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's a short one. I'm just telling you now, I plan on writing longer chapters again soon enough, but things are kinda hectic, and I'm now trying to get out three chapters a day...either people are going to have to wait longer for updates, or they'll just have to deal with shorter chapters. Sorry guys!

* * *

Chapter 4

The chance to talk to them came sooner than Bella thought, as she found herself sitting next to one of the boys, who Bella figured to be Edward, the very next period. _Fuck yeah, time to make my move._

"Hey, I'm Bella, what's your name?" Bella asked with a charming grin, and got a black eyed glare of hatred in return. Bella arched her eyebrows in surprise; she didn't think it was possible for her to have pissed a guy off that quickly. What, was it some kind of taboo to ask her lab partner for his name? "Well? I'm waiting. Come on, dude, it's just a name."

Edward nearly growled as he tried not to breathe in the girl's intoxicating scent. Did this girl have a death wish?

"Damn, so you're boring and rude. Nice combination, buddy. I bet that gets all the girls," Bella said, rolling her eyes and looking away as she placed her head in her hand.

Edward found himself cracking a smile, even with his pain. So not only did the girl intrigue her with her unreadable mind, but she also had spunk. While it was clear that she was more than a little crazy, since not even her instincts were warning her that he was actually a dangerous predator and not some boy, he actually found himself liking it.

Bella let out a frustrated growl that almost made Edward laugh. Damn it! Here she was, closer to her Jay that ever––even though the blonde had made it clear that she wasn't Bella's––and her lead wasn't even giving her any hints! Well, in situations like these, there was only one thing to do; to annoy the crap out of him until he gave in to her demands.

Turning back to the black eyed boy with a new determination, she said, "So, your eyes change color, that's cool." She noticed how the boy tensed, but seemed to relax in less than a second. "I knew this girl whose eyes were kinda like yours, except hers were red, and then they'd change to black when she got pissed."

Edward whipped around to face her, eyes wide, and if that wasn't a clear indicator that something was going on, that they might actually be connected, Bella didn't know what was.

How? How was this girl even alive? Her scent was so overpowering and delectable...how could she have met any human drinking vampire and escaped unscathed?

"Those were probably just contacts," Edward rasped, trying to avert suspicion about his behavior.

Bella placed her head in her hand, cocking it to one side. "See, that's the thing. I don't think they were. Just like I don't think yours, or your family's, are either."

Edward tensed, and he was sure that his emotions were going to get the best of him and he was going to kill her and possibly the entire class...but then Alice's voice was heard in the doorway.

"I don't really know why, sir, I just know that the office requested my brother immediately," she said, her voice oh so innocent as she gazed up at the teacher. "I think my father needs him."

"Well fine, get him and go then," the teacher grumbled, and Alice flitted quickly over to Edward's side, who was immediately filled with relief.

No. Oh, no, her lead wasn't getting away! For all she knew, he could just leave and not come back. Bella stood up quickly, and just like that, everyone's eyes were on her. Bella didn't care; she was on a mission, and nothing was getting in the way of that. "Maybe I should go to, sir," Bella said with a sweet, charming smile. It looked like the teacher was about to open his mouth to decline, but Bella gestured to Alice. "It's just, she's so small, and my partner doesn't look so well. I just want to help him get to wherever he needs to go. Just in case."

Alice and Edward couldn't stop staring at the stupid, reckless human as she was given permission to help Edward out. Since when did humans run _after_ vampires?

"Thanks for the help, but––" before Alice could finish talking, Bella was there, putting a comforting hand on Edward's back as she led them out of the room. Edward let out a strangled sound of pain.

 _Damn, you'd think he was dying or something,_ Bella thought with a disgusted shake of his head. _Wimp._ Putting on her charming smile, she focused it on Alice. "Oh, but you're just so tiny, I didn't want anything happening to you. It's not like you can carry someone his size all by yourself, can you?" Bella eyed Alice suspiciously, examining her for any slipups. She remembered the way Jane had moved her without even trying, and even though Bella had been small for her age, Jane had been too. She should have struggled, and now, looking at the tiny girl who had one hand holding onto her lab partner's arm in a vice grip with the other arm slung over her shoulders, Bella knew that the girl should be struggling too. It was also clear that the girl had no problem supporting Edward's weight.

Yeah, she knew their names, for obvious reasons. But she was going to pretend she didn't, just so that she could talk to them for a little bit longer and maybe find another in.

 _Edward!_ Alice thought with a panic, showing him the two visions she had. Either Edward was going to lose control and kill her, or Bella was going to be a newborn. While it didn't show how or why the latter was going to happen, there was no third option.

 _No!_ Edward thought with a low snarl, gritting his teeth. _I'm not going to let that happen. I will not allow this human's only options to be either death or damnation!_

Alice's eyes widened as the vision of Bella's death disappeared. Now, the only option left for the girl was being a newborn. Which did not make Edward any happier.

 _Why?_ He thought with agony. _Why is that our only option? If we leave…_

Alice shook her head with a small frown. Even them leaving didn't change their outcome. It seemed almost as if Bella was determined to become a vampire. Which, after hearing the way she questioned Edward, didn't seem too far off the mark. Bella might as well have been a vampire magnet.

 _That shouldn't be possible. No human's life should be so far set in stone. Unless…_ Edward realized as all of the signs from the last few hours flooded back to him. Being unable to read her mind, the way she was drawn to him, the way she didn't seem to notice that she was in danger, how attracted to her he was, the way his blood sang for him... _She has to be my mate!_

Edward felt a well of sorrow for the girl. While a part of him was joyed beyond comprehension at knowing he would never be alone again, a part of his soul hated himself for destroying this girl's human life.

Bella was trying hard not to slap one of the two upside the back of the head. There was some clear silent communication thing going on, and it was clearly something important. Bella wanted to hear it. But since the two were being such butts about it all and keeping all their communication to themselves, Bella just had to stick around until she could weasel the information out of them.

Someone clearing their throat caught Bella's attention, and she looked up into the gorgeous face of a glaring blonde. Damn, talk about attraction...this was the closest anyone had ever come to reminding Bella of Jane. At least, if she couldn't find Jane, she might be able to get close to––fuck, Bella had forgotten that she was already taken. It just figured.

"We've got it," the blonde who had to be Rosalie said in a clipped tone.

Bella stared up at her, not even seeming to notice Rosalie's rage directed at her. "Really? Cause I don't think you do." She realized that, having been absorbed in her own thoughts, she hadn't realized that they had walked outside, to a silver volvo...and that three other kids had joined them.

Rosalie snarled at Bella, and it was a seriously fucking sexy sound. Damn, it reminded her so much of Jane that her heart actually ached. She opened her mouth, about to ask her to make that sound again, but the big guy, Emmett, placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, and the blonde forced herself to relax and turn away.

"So...why are your eyes all gold if you're all adopted?" Bella asked just as Alice helped Edward into the back of his car, and all eyes snapped to her.

"Please, Bella, just drop it. Drop everything," Alice said, eyes wide and begging.

"No," Bella replied shortly, crossing her arms and leaning against the volvo, which made Emmett laugh.

"What? C'mon, you gotta admit, the girl's got some serious fire to her," Emmett said with a huge grin, unrepentant of his actions.

"Bella!" Alice said, exasperated. "Just think for a second. It's not like you can just come with us; people will notice that you're absent."

Bella shrugged, unconcerned. "I'll just say that Edward puked on me, and that I wanted to go home and change."

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but, surprisingly, it was Edward who interrupted.

"It's fine, let her come," Edward growled from the backseat. "We need to have a talk with her anyways."

"Are you kidding me? This is insane! What are we going to do, just throw her in the car with you about to lose control? Not to mention she's the police chief's daughter! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Rosalie seethed, eyes turning pitch black.

"I have my truck, so I can always follow," Bella suggested, once again becoming the center of attention. There was a cocky smirk on her face that stunned or irritated all of them––once again, a human should be instinctively terrified of vampires, not comfortable around them––and Edward could tell each of them honestly considered just losing her on the way back to the house. Bella seemed to realize what they were thinking too, because she said, "And don't even try losing me. I'd hate to make up some horror story to my dad, but I will if I have to. And if you run away...well, you'd be surprised what I can be capable of. Not to mention I can already tell something weird is going on. You got me?"

The five vampires exchanged a glance, coming to a realization; they had no choice. The human would be coming with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive to the house had everyone tense...save for the only human, who was casually following them, singing along to the radio, as if she didn't have a single care in the world. The entire time, Rosalie was gritting her teeth, furious at the entire situation, and needing to take it out on someone, anyone...it was only Emmett's arm around her shoulders that kept her from flipping the entire car.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" Alice asked softly as they turned onto the road that would lead them and Bella to their house.

"We don't really have much of a choice," Edward replied in a dry voice, then grew serious. "Besides, I think Bella is my mate."

"She's your what?!" Rosalie screeched, making Jasper wince with her sudden fury. "You mean to tell me that you think that human, that little bitch, is you mate? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Emmett quickly restrained her, lest she accidentally broke Edward's Volvo, but she was so pissed off that Emmett couldn't do anything else except hold her still.

As Alice heard the news, her eyes widened in shock, even as she reached across the seat and took ahold of Jasper's hand to help keep him calm from all of the raging emotions in the vehicle. She brought back up her vision which showed a red eyed newborn Bella smiling at someone, but she didn't see anything, or anyone, beyond that. Could that someone really be her brother? Could he finally get his happily ever after?

"I believe so," Edward answered softly, smiling to himself. That smile dimmed when he realized that Bella's soul would be damned, but what choice did he have? Bella already knew too much, and if he didn't do something, the Volturi would. He already didn't want the gorgeous brunette to die, and he would do anything to stop it.

"Damn, now that's a badass house," Bella muttered as the Cullens' car finally came to a stop. She quickly followed, parking her car and climbing out as the doors of the Volvo opened. _Wonder what happened in there?_ she thought as she saw Emmett come out, then throw Rosalie over his shoulder and cart her off toward the house. _Are they really that horny, or is something else going on with them?_

"Bella, this way if you please," Edward said with a pained grin. The human nodded as her eyes drifted to the other two. She watched the pixie girl Alice nod in understanding before letting go of Jasper's hand, who took off at a slow, exaggerated lope into the woods.

 _Right, nothing suspicious going on here. Just cavemen carting off their women and men running into the woods for no known reason,_ Bella thought with a roll of her eyes as she followed Edward and Alice into the house.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called for Bella's benefit, and two people, both gorgeous, walked into the room to regard Bella warily. In return, Bella eyed them up and down, realizing these had to be their parents despite their young age. She also noticed how fast their lips seemed to move, as if they were able to talk faster and quieter than Bella could hear.

 _Yeah, nothing suspicious at all._ "So, whatever you're talking about, you might as well say it out loud," Bella said with clear irritation in her voice, once again surprising the golden eyed people. _Well, they better fucking get used to it, especially if they're going to try to leave me out of the loop._ Nothing could stop Bella from pursuing something when she sets her mind to it; it was because of their strange behaviors that Bella was doing this in the first place.

Well, that and a gorgeous blonde girl named Jane, but Bella knew that even if there was no possibility of her first crush being involved, Bella still would have latched onto them for being so damn weird.

"Well, I believe we need to talk," Edward said as he stepped into the room with a new shirt on and lighter eyes. Huh, funny; Bella hadn't even realized he had left. Why did he, anyways? And what was with the wardrobe change? Damn, was he one of those weirdos who had to wear like three different outfits a day?

"So talk," Bella replied bluntly. "What answers are you going to give me, and what answers are am I going to have to force out of you?"

The blonde man and Edward grimaced in such a similar way Bella almost believed they were actually related, if it weren't for what the kids at school had said and Bella's own gut instinct. Before she could study them more, the female vampire with caramel colored hair stepped forward.

"Why don't you sit down, Bella? Would you like anything to eat?" she asked anxiously, her hand reaching out to almost touch Bella before pulling away.

"Nah, I'm okay." _Wouldn't want to get poisoned or anything, I'm sure that would suck._ "I'm willing to sit though."

Edward sighed, running a hand through his weird hair, before gesturing for Bella to follow him.

 _I wonder how he gets his hair to stand like that. Maybe it's some kind of magic._ Although if magic was really a thing, Bella found it stupid to be used for something like making hair stand by itself.

Bella was seated in a chair that was in a really fancy looking living room with Edward sitting as far from her as possible, still looking pained, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch on her right, with Alice perched on the arm of Edward's chair. The other missing kids never came down, and as long as they weren't messing with her truck or planning her demise, Bella didn't care.

"Bella––" Edward hadn't even gotten more than her name out of his mouth when Carlisle interrupted.

"Edward, are you sure? This is a very dangerous thing we're doing here," Carlisle said, brow scrunched with worry.

As if he suddenly had the world on his shoulders, Edward gave his father a tired smile. "We have no choice, Carlisle. Alice has already seen it, and she knows too much. Not to mention she's my…" Edward trailed off, glancing at Bella, who was getting more confused and irritated by the second.

 _Well, what am I? I'm your what? Long lost cat? Pain in the ass?_ Bella thought with a huff, and was about to open her mouth to suggest, not to nicely, for them to get talking, but then Edward's gaze was on her again.

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" Edward asked softly and so seriously that anyone would have been worried, or at least a little uneasy, with the situation that they would realize they were suddenly in.

Anyone, that is, except for Bella. "I know they're supposed to be really, really sexy," she responded just as seriously, bent towards Edward at the waist, and even she could hear the sudden laughter from upstairs. "I think there's something about blood and crosses and all that shit too, but that all sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me."

Edward cleared his throat, unable to comprehend his mate's strange reaction. Wouldn't she be laughing at him right now? Possibly scared? But no, Bella was talking about this the same way she would talk about her school day.

He glanced at Alice, trying to see if Alice was having any visions about the outcome of their talk, but Alice shrugged helplessly. To her, it didn't seem like Bella was going to have any reaction to the news at all.

"Well, vampires are real, and we...we are a family of them," Edward said at last, waiting for the inevitable explosion...laughter, outrage, or fear. Those are the only ways she can imagine this going. Four vampires were on the edge of their seats, ready to intervene in whatever way necessary, just waiting for Bella's reaction.

That reaction came as Bella stretched, entwining her own fingers behind her head, and leaned backwards. "Okay, cool. So what else do I need to know?"

The four vampires in the room all exchanged looks, at a loss on how to continue the talk. Even the three vampires upstairs couldn't focus on anything except for the crazy human that seemed to be making herself at home.

Inside of the human, though...Bella was just as calm, but a lot more thoughtful. Could her Jay be a vampire? That would make things a lot easier for her, she guessed, if she ever managed to convince Jay to date her when she found her. If her blonde still looked like Bella remembered, she wouldn't have to worry about what society would think about a seventeen year old dating a twenty five year old. Although, she might get a lot of looks since most people would probably think she was dating a child...but that's a lot easier to explain, right?

Her looks, too. Since Jane was so gorgeous, they'd get a lot of stares for that, but Bella had been prepared for that even back when she was eight. Of course, no sixteen year old in their right mind would consider dating a eight year old, but Bella hadn't known that back then.

"Now, why we're telling you this is all very simple. Usually humans who find out have to be turned or killed, as is the law," Edward explained, more than a little relieved as he realized Bella was finally starting to consider just how much trouble she was in. "But you're special. While it isn't common in humans, there are times when someone is drawn to a vampire. In the case of a human feeling the pull, they can even ignore the natural dangers of the vampire they're drawn to, and feel a need they can't explain to be with the vampire. In return, the human stands out to the vampire in certain ways, even their smell. The human pulls the vampire in just as much as the vampire pulls in the human, and there's only one reason for that. It's because they're mates, destined to be together for eternity," Edward finished at last, gazing at Bella as he took in every detail.

"Yeah," Bella breathed, eyes widening with realization, and something in Edward lightened with relief. _She gets it, she actually gets it!_ he all but cheered, completely oblivious to Bella's inner turmoil.

 _Holy fuck. The pull, the need to be with her, the way I can't stop thinking about her even after all of these years...why I was desperately trying to find girls who looked like her to try to fill the void...could what this dude is saying be true? Fucking mashed potatoes, could Jane be my mate?_ The hope died a little, replaced by scepticism. _But wait, if what he's saying is true, she should feel something too. She should have been drawn to me...so maybe I was wrong?_

"...Also, Bella, I want to assure you there's no need to worry," Edward continued, thinking Bella had been listening to him the entire time as he had explained the dangers of vampire venom. "While your scent is incredibly powerful to me and hard to resist, my family and I only feed off of animals. That also explains our golden eyes. Those who feed off of humans have red eyes, like the one you...saw." Edward nearly shuddered at the thought of his mate being taken by a human drinker. "It's a very good thing you got away; humans who usually end up in the sights of human drinkers end up either killed or turned. Speaking of, do you mind telling me how you met that vampire?"

Wait a second. That's right, Bella was still alive! Maybe having not been murdered was a sign of a bond? Bella knew that she was grasping at straws, but the thought of spending an eternity with her Jay made her feel all warm and tingly inside. It wasn't something she actually wanted to give up.

"Ah, I just ran across her when I was in Volterra," Bella said with a dismissive wave of her hand, only to get a series of loud and fearful gasps from everyone in the room. Before she could even ask what the fuss was about, Edward went into a long spiel about how dangerous Volterra was, how it was the headquarters of the Volturi, the most dangerous coven of vampires in the world who uphold the law, yada yada yada.

"Huh." With all that said, something in Bella's gut told her that she should probably keep Jay to herself for now. But at least she knew one thing; Jay might still be in Volterra today. She couldn't believe it, but Bella could actually feel herself getting closer and closer to the blonde girl that she had wanted all of these years.

 _Thank fuck for these bunny munching bitches,_ was all Bella could think as she fought the grin from breaking out on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As it turned out, Bella didn't even get to the part of trying to find her possible mate and having crazy bunny sex––after they reconnected and made out like the horny teenagers that at least one of them were––like in the dreams she had been having since she was thirteen. Instead, she was cock blocked, or whatever the term for girls was, by none other than her own father. Apparently, he didn't want her to drop school within the first week of seeing her again so she could go to Volterra and find her one true love or whatever.

So instead, Bella was stuck pouting in her room as she played a game of catch with her book. She got where Charlie was coming from, she really did. He _was_ her father, and a responsible one who loved her dearly, and like any normal father, he wouldn't want her traveling to a different country alone. But still, she had been talking about this girl since they had first left Volterra! Sure, Charlie thought the girl was way too old for her since Bella couldn't exactly explain Jane might be a vampire, but still.

Apparently, Bella was too young and had to wait until she was at least eighteen and able to pay for the flight herself that she would be able to. He even offered that, if she were to finish high school before doing this, he would pay for the flight and the like himself.

While it was a nice thought, Bella was still going crazy, because graduation was still over a year away! True, Bella had already waited nine years, but now that she was so close, her body was buzzing with so much energy that she felt she might even be able to _run_ to Volterra. Y'know, if there wasn't an ocean in the way and all.

"Ow!" Bella yelped as the book slipped through her fingers, landing with a huge thud right on her face. She was so surprised, she wrestled with the book until she fell right off of her bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Charlie's panicked voice yelled from downstairs––Bella must have made more noise than she thought––a second before he burst through the door holding a fish over her head.

"I'm fine. A book just hit my face," Bella was quick to assure him, although she couldn't help but give him a concerned glance as Charlie lowered the fish with a breath of relief.

"I thought someone might've been trying to break in or whatever," Charlie explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really?" Bella asked, completely stunned. She looked from Charlie, to the fish, and back to her dad again. "Really?" she had to repeat. "You're a fucking cop, and you think someone's breaking into your house, but you grab a _fish_ instead of your _gun_?"

"It was the closest thing I had," Charlie mumbled, looking at the ground as he hid the fish behind his back and hit the floor with the toe of his boot. "I didn't want to risk running for my gun in case anything was happening to you, Bells."

Touched but still kinda disgusted with the whole fish thing, Bella shook her head. "Thanks. Now get out, Dad, your fish is stinking up my entire room. What would you have done if I was sneaking a girl in and you just brought in your fish?"

"I'd tell her to come into the house like a normal person, and if I find that she's over with the door closed, next time I'm coming in with two fish instead," Charlie answered with a sniff as Bella gave him a wide eyed, stunned look, to which Charlie frowned at her.

"C'mon, Charlie, you don't have to be so protective. Especially if that protection involves fish." At this, Bella cringed. What if she somehow got Jane into her room and that's how her father greeted her? There was no way a girl, even one as skilled as Bella, could come back from a dual fish wielding father. Charlie's mustache was bad enough.

"Bella, whether you had ended up liking guys or girls, I would be this protective just the same. Because no matter what happens, you're still my little girl and I want to protect you," Charlie said, eyes softening even when he let out a huff.

"Dad, I love you too, but I can handle myself. Besides, what if I bring in a girl who's younger than I am? Wouldn't that make you kinda the bad guy?" Bella said, more teasing than serious, although she still needed to know.

"Bringing in fish doesn't make anybody a bad guy," Charlie grunted, crossing his arms across his chest and now looking like he was craddling the fish. Bella did everything she could not to look in its dead eyes as she backed up a little more. "It just shows how far a man's willing to go to protect his daughter. Besides, while I know you have a thing for older blondes anyways, age doesn't matter when it comes to protecting my daughter."

"Aw, Dad, that's so sweet," Bella cooed, making her father blush. "I'd hug you for that, but since your protectiveness and your nasty fish is ruining my non existent sex life, I'm gonna have to kick you out of my room instead."

Grumbling about how he didn't want to know anything about Bella's sex life, non existent or otherwise, and still all but hugging his fish to his chest, Charlie walked out of the room.

"And take a shower! I'm not coming anywhere near you if you still smell like fish, do you hear me old man?" Bella shouted after him.

"Just for that, I'm finding fish deodorant. Just you wait!" Charlie threatened humorously.

"Maybe then you'll actually catch something good next time you go fishing!" Bella shot back evilly, getting up to slam the door on Charlie's protests. Crossing her arms, she let out a breath. "Men."

"So you're gay?" A smooth, sexy voice asked from right behind Bella, and the human yelped and turned. She somehow managed to trip and slip in the process and would have ended up slamming the back of her head against the door, but two cold arms wrapped around her, stopping her from falling.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled, still a little dizzy, as she met golden eyes that seemed to be both angry and laughing at the same time. "Oh, hey Rosalie." She felt herself getting a little aroused as she realized how close their bodies were pressed together, and Rosalie had to have smelled it, but she rolled her eyes and deposited Bella none too gently on her bed.

"So, let me get this straight," Rosalie said, falling gracefully onto the bed next to the human, who turned to face her. Ticking off on her fingers, she said, "You're gay, apparently into older women, and also have a thing for blondes."

Bella nodded her head dazedly, then realized exactly who was in her room and shook her head, clearing it. "Wait, why are you in my room?" Bella asked confusedly.

"What, did you say something?" Charlie called from downstairs, making Bella jump.

"Just talking to myself like I always do!" Bella shouted back. She got a weird look from Rosalie for that one, but Charlie was fine with her answer. Bella shrugged and whispered, "My dad knows I'm weird, and he's caught me talking to myself before, so the excuse works."

"I see," Rosalie said, drawing out the words as she gave Bella a look that questioned the human's sanity.

"Shh, be quiet! If he hears another voice he'll know something's up, and I really don't want him to come into my room with more fish," Bella hissed, making the blonde's eyebrows arch. "Wait, so why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to talk and, well...I wanted to see if you were a threat," Rosalie said unapologetically with a shrug. Then she got a little serious, lacing her fingers together to stare deep into Bella's eyes, which made the human uncomfortable, but in a good kind of way, which made Rosalie shake her head and hide a smile. Usually she hated it when people reacted to her like that, but it seemed to be the human's natural reaction to a blonde woman being close to her––after all, there wasn't even a quickening of her heartbeat when she had been "helping" Alice with Edward––and she felt like the girl already had a certain blonde on her mind to the point that even looking like this girl was what made Bella react to her. It was actually a little sweet, to know that Bella was so devoted to a girl to the point where her body longed to even be near someone who resembled her.

"Oh, okay," Bella said with a nod. "Well, am I?"

"I don't believe so, but I do have to tell Edward." This time, Rosalie couldn't hide the smirk on her face, or even bother to. She couldn't wait to tell Edward that his so called "mate" was gay and already seemed to belong to another.

"Okay?" Bella muttered, clearly confused as to what Edward had anything to do with their conversation.

"But still, that doesn't answer an important question; why aren't you scared of us?" Rosalie asked, focusing on the human with a quiet intensity that nearly made Rosalie herself tremble. Her dead heart almost threatened to ache as she realized that talking to this girl, who didn't even seem to care––except in a lusty way––that Rosalie had touched her, and hadn't even batted an eye and still seemed to believe them when Edward had told her they were vampires, had made her feel more human than even Emmett was able to. It made Rosalie want to know more, understand more, maybe...maybe even become friends with the human girl, no matter how crazy that was.

Bella shrugged. "I dunno. You're just not scary, I guess."

"Not scary? Not scary?" Rosalie said with a rising disbelief, which quickly had Bella launching herself at the vampire and covering the blonde's mouth. Rosalie turned to stone beneath Bella in shock, not even breathing, but Bella only seemed concerned for Rosalie and not herself.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to look like those jumper lesbians, I just...my dad," Bella tried to explain as she scratched the back of her head just like her father had done only a few minutes prior to Rosalie showing up. "I didn't want him to come up here. As for why you don't scare me, well…" Bella hesitated, but felt like she could trust Rosalie for some strange reason. "That person I mentioned, the one with the red eyes who might be a human drinking vampire...I guess to others, she'd be a lot scarier, but she didn't scare me either. Maybe I'm just weird like that."

Weird? More like stupid. Rosalie thought for a moment about Bella's words, and then her eyes widened. A blonde human drinking vampire, letting a girl who smelled as good as Bella go, and Bella's own reaction to vampires and the possible blonde vampire in particular. Could it be that Bella was the mate of a vampire, just not the one Edward thought?

"I think I need to go and have a talk with my family," Rosalie said, unfolding herself in a seriously graceful move. "You, in the meantime, will stay inside, at least until school tomorrow." Who knew what Edward would do when he found out, after all.

"Got it, Chief," Bella said with a small smirk and a salute. "But feel free to stop by anytime, I can always enjoy having a blonde in my bed."

To Rosalie's surprise, she let out a laugh, shaking her head almost fondly. "Just be careful, you incredibly strange human."

Bella got a strangely serious look on her face, and Rosalie found herself taking the brunette seriously for the first time, even before Bella said, "You too. Be incredibly careful, Rosalie...and stay close to Emmett."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this?" Edward demanded, outraged that Rosalie would try to hurt him like this. "Or is there just some reason that you don't want me to be happy?"

Rosalie sighed, irritation clear in everything from her eyes to her body posture. "Edward, you need to get over yourself. Bella's gay."

"No! No, she's not. If she was, then she wouldn't have realized I was her mate yesterday!" Edward protested vehemently, although the effect was lessened when he stomped his foot like a child.

"Why don't we all just calm down," Carlisle suggested, but nobody seemed to have heard him as Rosalie became incredulous at Edward's words.

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie said with a scoff. "And when did that happen? While I was upstairs the whole time, I was listening close enough to notice if she was having that kind of reaction towards you." As much to throw it in his face as to get the point across, she brought up the memory of how Bella's body had reacted to her when she had been over, as well as Bella's words the second time they had gotten close; " _Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to look like one of those jumper lesbians…"_

"You were trying to seduce my mate?" Edward snarled, face twisted with fury. "How dare you!"

"Are you kidding me? _That's_ the conclusion you came to after what I just showed you?" Rosalie said, ready to throttle her so-called "brother." She was tired of him, and if it weren't for the fact that Bella would end up having to deal with him, she would have just given up and let him find out for himself.

"Hey, why don't we just ask her? Wouldn't that clear everything up?" Emmett suggested, wondering why no one had brought it up before.

"I will, and you'll see how wrong you are, Rosalie," Edward said, straightening up. "In fact, I'm going to go over there right now and––"

"Oh no, you're not! Do you not realize how late it is? If you really care about her well being, you'll wait until school tomorrow!" Rosalie snapped, quickly moving to block her brother's way. While she still didn't quite understand why she was protecting the human, she wasn't going to question her instincts when Edward was about to do something so stupid. Why did he always think with his impulses and not his head?

"Edward," Alice murmured, placing a hand on her brother's arm. Edward turned to face her, already relaxing with relief since he knew Alice would be on his side. After all, she had seen Bella as a vampire...as Edward's mate.

He was then shocked to find out that his favorite sister wasn't on his side at all.

"I never saw you with her, Edward. I see her turned, but I see her with someone blonde. And when I look into your future, I still see you alone." Alice tried to say it as gently as possible, after seeing how upset he would get, but it wasn't enough.

"How? How can that be? But she's attracted to me, drawn to me...why else would she get so close to such a dangerous monster without fear? Why else wouldn't I be able to read her mind? Why else would her blood call to me so much?" Edward growled, running his hands through his hair as he started to pace.

Rosalie opened her mouth to tartly remind him that Bella hadn't been drawn to anyone, had been at ease with all of them, and had only pursued them because of the red eyed vampire she had met before, but Jasper spoke first.

"Now, listen here. I felt a lot of things from her, not to mention quite a bit of stubbornness and determination...and I did feel her desire. But it was never directed at you. She felt such desire and longing and _need_ when you mentioned mates, like she wanted someone she couldn't have. That is not something anyone would feel if they realized their mate was in front of them. Desire, yes. Need, possibly. But this was the kind of longing tainted with bitterness, when someone wants something that they either know they can't have, or don't know how to obtain." Jasper was serious as he stared at Edward, wrapping his arms around his own mate from behind in a protective manner. "She's not your mate, Edward. You need to understand that."

"Then why?" Edward said, his voice filled with agony. "No, I can't...I can't." With that, Edward flashed away, leaving them and the house. Esme watched him go, clearly feeling for her son. But she knew better than to follow, and instead took comfort in Carlisle's arms.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked softly, not quite ready to relax just yet.

For a moment, Alice's eyes blanked as she looked for the possibilities. "He's coming back. I'm not sure when though; it could be in a few hours, or a few days," Alice said the second she came out of her vision, frowning with worry.

"But is he going to mess with Bella?" Rosalie asked sharply.

At that, Alice shook her head. "No. There isn't a single vision that shows him going to confront Bella."

Rosalie let out an unnecessary sigh of relief. "Good." Finally, she felt like she could relax, and cuddled into Emmett's side as she realized that her worries about Bella were unnecessary. Well, they couldn't have hurt.

"You were so sexy, getting all fired up like that," Emmett whispered in her ear, a big grin on his face. "Y'know, if you wanna burn off all of that extra energy…"

"You're incorrigible," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes. But she had a small, fond smile on her face as she took his hand to lead him up to their room.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett muttered with a small fist pump, following eagerly as Rosalie laughed.

* * *

"So, where's Edward?" Bella asked curiously as she dropped her tray on the Cullens' lunch table without a care for the staring and whispering her actions caused. She sat down between Alice and Jasper, either not noticing or not caring about how both leaned away slightly in an attempt to avoid her appetizing scent. "Didn't think he could put up with me for another bio class?"

For a moment, the four remaining vampires just stared at her, wondering where all of the confidence and ease came from. Rosalie was the first to snap herself out of it.

"He's off sulking," she explained, not even bothering to hide her disgust.

"Oh, why? Did somebody hurt his feelings?" Bella asked teasingly, yet the knowing look she gave Rosalie told the blonde that Bella seemed to know exactly who must have done the worst damage.

But how? How could Bella have known what had happened last night, unless she had been close enough to witness it?

"Speaking of, you're still keeping close to Emmett, right?" Bella asked conversationally as she reached across the table to steal a fry off of Rosalie's plate, shoving it into her mouth before stealing a piece of pizza off of Jasper's.

"Oh, yeah. Very, very close," Emmett said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, making Bella laugh and start choking on the food that she had been in the middle of swallowing. Jasper quickly pounded Bella on the back at a human strength, worrying that the girl might be killed by her own food, but she managed to swallow.

Alice was too busy looking between Bella, who was still laughing, and Rosalie, who was staring at Bella with a strange look on her face, before deciding to focus on Bella. "Why does Rosalie need to keep Emmett close to her, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, unconcerned as she reached for another fry from Rosalie, but Alice gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Looking up to face the pixie in confusion, Bella realized that Alice seemed to be pretty serious at the moment. "It's just a feeling I get," she said, understanding how important Bella's answer was to her. "It happens a lot with me. I kinda know certain things from time to time, and usually use it to get on people's good side. Like somehow knowing what someone's favorite thing to talk about is. Other times, I don't purposely use it, but some things still come to me." Bella turned strangely serious as she once again focused on Rosalie. "Like them. They need to stay together."

Alice inhaled sharply, feeling almost light headed as she realized what Bella was saying. Could it be? Could Bella possibly have some kind of precognitive abilities like her?

"So, does Edward have diva tantrums or does he get over things quickly? And by that I mean, when is he coming back?" Bella asked curiously as she happily chowed down on some more food. The cafeteria had done something halfway decent today, maybe yesterday was just a fluke?

"Eh, he'll probably be here tomorrow," Alice said with a dismissive wave of her hand in regards to her brother, too focused on the possibility of knowing another precog to even use her visions to check in on him.

Jasper was a little more focused, and was currently frowning as he scrutinized the brunette. He really felt no attraction, longing, or excitement from the girl when she asked about Edward, which only made it clearer that she wasn't his mate. Still, it made him wonder why she was asking about him; he didn't think it was simple curiosity that made her ask those questions. Could it be Bella's possible supernatural talent of "knowing" things? Could something inside of her be driving her to ask about Edward? If so, did she even know that she was doing it, or was she completely unaware?

"A few days, huh?" Bella murmured thoughtfully as she took another bite of Jasper's pizza. Her mouth stuffed full of food, she mumbled, "I wonder if it'll be enough."

Less than a second later, she managed to inhale a piece of the food she had been chewing, and Jasper was back to slapping Bella on the back, hoping she wasn't about to choke to death. How a girl could be so danger prone was beyond him.

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter, I know, but it was either this or leaving it on a cliffhanger, and I didn't want to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Seriously? A little over a day goes by without an update, and someone PMs me asking if I died? No, I am still alive, and I haven't updated because I got sidetracked by trying to write something for someone, and two other stories I started writing as well. I'll try to get back on track, but just know...just because I don't update for a day, or maybe even a week if something bad happens, doesn't mean you can just kill me off. But yay, chapter's done, tell me what you think. Especially since I'm wondering if I'm rushing things. If you think so, I can try and slow it down. And one last question; do you guys think I should make this mature? Since Jane, and this Bella at least, aren't really known for their self control and all. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8

It was Friday, right before school, that Alice had her vision. Edward had apparently changed his mind, and would no longer come back to school to talk things out with his family and Bella.

No, after having caught Bella as she was leaving her house and getting told the truth, he was now going to the Volturi to confront whatever blonde had somehow tricked or hypnotized his mate into believing she wasn't his. In other words, he was about to get himself killed.

Alice couldn't believe it. While her brother was doing was completely reckless, stupid, and just insane. But she still loved him, _Esme_ still loved him, and no matter how stupid her brother may be, she wasn't going to just let him die.

Running through the halls at the fastest human pace she could, she managed to find the only human who could stop it.

"Bella! Edward is going to do something stupid and get himself killed!" Alice blurted in a panic.

Somehow, for some reason, Bella seemed calm and composed as she said, "Okay, so when are we leaving?"

That brought Alice up short. Bella already seemed prepared for whatever was going to go down, and clearly seemed to know something about what was going down; maybe even knew what Edward was going to do would end in his death. "Bella, how much do you know about what's happening?" she asked softly as she heard the rest of her family walking down the hall to join them, clearly having heard Alice's earlier words and felt her panic.

"Did I know Edward is somehow going to get himself killed? No. But I did know that I had to convince Charlie to let me leave school early today because I was having a hard time fitting in and that for some reason, the Cullens invited me on a weekend long camping trip to hang out with them, just us kids. I also know that the talk I had with him this morning somehow caused this." Bella shrugged. "As for the rest, I'm not so clear on. For one thing, I still don't know why Edward came to me this morning and tried to convince me that we should be dating or whatever." She really had no idea that Edward might die, either...although she did know that what she had said would somehow get her closer to a certain blonde she had been craving since she was eight. "So I'll ask again; when do we leave?"

Alice took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm as she checked Edward's future. "We have until tomorrow night. Which means we had better leave now."

"Good thing to, since it takes about fourteen hours to get there," Bella said cheerfully. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To Volterra," Alice answered, causing Rosalie to let out an angry hiss as Emmett cursed. He would really go there, of all places?

Bella, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Who would've guessed that "breaking" Edward's heart––his words, not hers––would bring her to the one place she felt she absolutely needed to go? This was beyond awesome! Not to mention the closest Bella could hope to get to finding Jay again. But damn it, what if all of their time was taken up trying to save Edward? Not that she wanted him to die or anything, but seriously, when would be the next time Bella got a chance like this?

Well, apparently when she was eighteen, but that wasn't the point.

"I'll call Carlisle," Jasper muttered, pulling out his cellphone and making the call as Bella and the Cullens started heading toward the school's exit.

"He and Esme can't come, especially with the school and my dad involved," Bella threw the comment over her shoulder, and everybody's eyes turned to her for a moment before they focused back on the task at hand. He had to assure Carlisle they were handling it, only to be blindsided as Bella added with a mumble, "Not to mention something big happening at the hospital tomorrow…"

Carlisle seemed to start panicking when he heard that, but Jasper quickly explained what they thought of Bella's gift as they got into Rosalie's red convertible. Bella sent her truck a look of mourning as she realized she was leaving the truck until Monday before they sped off.

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked as she stretched herself out in the back seat, resting her legs on both Rosalie and Emmett's laps. Rosalie shot her a glower at being a footrest, but at seeing how unconcerned Bella was under a look that would have even most vampires nervous, gave up with an annoyed sigh.

"Basically, we stop Edward from getting himself killed, which means doing whatever is necessary," Alice said with an annoyed huff. "The only reason we have so much time as it is is because the three kings are busy, and refuse to see Edward sooner."

"Kings, huh?" Bella murmured, dreaming up three men with giant bears, crowns, scepters, and the clothing of the middle ages. She was actually excited to meet them; after all, kings in a modern time were hard to come by.

"Yes, and we're going to do whatever it takes to make sure you never see them." At Rosalie's hissed words, Bella sat up with an incredulous look toward the blonde, who scowled at her. "You don't get it. The Volturi kings are the absolute order of vampires, and incredibly dangerous. If they found out that you, a human, knew about vampires, then you would be killed and our family probably will be too."

"No they won't," Bella mumbled with a petulant crossing of her arms, yet all the vampires couldn't help but hear and wonder at the underlying tone of certainty to her words.

"Bella," Alice spoke in a soft voice, looking away from the road to meet Bella's eyes. "What do you know?"

The brunette's brows furrowed as she frowned. "Nothing really. Just for whatever reason anyone gets hurt, it's not going to be because they find out I'm a human who knows about vampires."

"Well, let's hope you're right about that," Jasper said with a soft sigh. "Because I really doubt we'll be able to keep out of their sights when we go into the very heart of their territory."

There was a brief, somber pause, before Emmett spoke up. "Damn, way to be a killjoy, bro."

Bella burst into laughter at that, and somehow, this set Bella and Emmett that lasted not just through the car ride, but up until they were through security, where they only stopped so Rosalie could cram some food down Bella's throat before getting on the plane. Emmett made some quips about that, but Rosalie soon silenced him with a glare. This was something Bella was thankful about, since her mouth was too full at the time to fight back.

Soon after they boarded the plane, Bella fell asleep without a care in the world.

"This human really is something special, eh?" Emmett asked too lowly for any humans to hear, pleased that she was able to keep up with their verbal sparring, and had no qualms about getting as dirty as he did.

"Yes, she's special. Very special. Now shut up and let her sleep," Rosalie snapped, trying not to mother the girl but unable to help it.

"Rose, she can't hear me. If anything, the one that'll wake her up is you, since you didn't even whisper," Emmett replied, voice still quiet, and got an annoyed hiss in reply that had him fighting down a laugh. This new side of his mate was definitely fun.

"Guys, focus," Alice said, breaking eye contact with her mate, although she still gripped his hand. "I see Edward going to many different places as he waits for the Volturi to say they're ready to meet with him. We're going to have to split up to get to them all, since the time is relatively the same, and we're also going to have to intercept. We have to tell them a story––maybe that I had a vision that showed his mate refusing to accept him but I was wrong, but Edward was already distraught and suicidal and rushed off to Volterra before I could tell him that I had made a mistake."

"Damn, he sounds like a wimp," Bella mumbled, and four sets of golden eyes turned on her in surprise, since they had been speaking at a volume she shouldn't have been able to hear. They realized after a few moments that she was sleep talking, but this only made her more mysterious.

"Well, if she's talking about what Edward will look like to them, she's right," Jasper murmured quietly, unable to hide his smirk. "Hell, if it makes him look this bad, maybe Aro would stop trying to recruit him." And maybe Aro would also think Alice's visions aren't reliable, and stop trying to recruit her too. Jasper didn't want to get his hopes up, but a man could hope.

"What about Aro's power?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"We're going to try and get away before we even have to meet him. At most, maybe we can offer our apologies and simply say that he was wrongly distraught before we go. It's better not to try and make up a story if we can, but I don't think telling him the truth will go quite as well." Alice's brow scrunched in confusion as she tried to go over every possibility. There was just too many, and so many blank futures that Alice couldn't figure out. It was driving her crazy.

"Let's just hope everything works out," Rosalie said as she glanced at the soundly sleeping human.

Alice nodded at this and clutched tighter at Jasper's hand as Jasper rubbed her back soothingly. Emmett reached over Bella's seat so he could try and touch Rosalie, only for Rosalie to roll her eyes, grab his hand, and put it on Bella's lap with their fingers laced.

"Bella won't mind," Rosalie whispered at Emmett's arched eyebrow.

"I dunno, Rose, Bella _does_ have a thing for your body. And it looked like you were leading her on when you let her lie on top of you," Emmett teased with a low chuckle, making Rosalie growl.

"Leave that alone, will you? Bella overexaggerated," Rosalie muttered, still unable to believe the crazy––and mostly fake––details Bella had brought up about their short meeting while teasing and taunting Emmett as they had made their way to the airport.

Emmett only chuckled some more. "Whatever you say, Rosie. I'll keep all of those images in my head, just for you."

"Pig," Rosalie shot back, trying to hide her smile. Emmett just grinned at her, love in his eyes, a look Rosalie returned completely, before the four vampires dropped into a contemplative silence. A silence that was only broken when deciding what car to steal once their plane had landed and they had gotten out, gaining quite a few looks since a still-sleeping Bella was curled up against Emmett's chest.

It was only when they were just a ten minute ride away from Volterra that Bella was shaken awake. "Wh...what? I was in the middle of something!" Bella complained, still half asleep as she sat up. "Couldn't you have waited a few minutes?"

"Grumpy, aren't we?" Emmett said with an evil grin. "Does somebody not like getting woken up?"

"No, this somebody is fine with being woken up, when said somebody isn't dreaming about a super hot blonde," Bella grumbled with a small pout. Damn, that dream had been good...so, so good. Bella didn't even care that Jane had been glaring at her throughout it. In fact, as Bella seemed to remember all too well, angry Jane was sexy.

"Hey, you do know Rosalie's mine, right? I've got the marriage certificate to prove it," Emmett joked, poking the brunette accusingly.

"Then you better keep an eye on her, cause I've been known to seduce," Bella said with a smirk and a purr as she purposely snuggled up into Rosalie. "In fact, we had quite the interesting time together just a little while ago, didn't we Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, about to give a scathing retort, only for Alice to interrupt.

"Focus! We're just a few minutes from Volterra, and we all need to go over the game plan here, otherwise Edward's as good as dead. So––"

"I already know what I'm supposed to do but since you're all so unorganized despite our long flight over here, I'll leave you all to buzz among yourselves while I get back to my dream," Bella said as she relaxed once more and closed her eyes, trying to conjure up the last image she had before she had been so rudely awoken.

"Fine, but we still need you awake. Rose?" Alice said.

"Ow!" Bella complained as Rosalie slapped her on the back of the head, pretty gently, but enough to definitely make the human open her eyes. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

Just in time too, as after a few tense minutes of talking to some security guards, Alice roared into the city. Screeching to a stop, Alice jumped out. "I'll go this way, Jazz, you go towards the center of town––"

"And I'm…" Bella looked around the city with sleepy, confused eyes. "Yeah, I'm going that way." She walked off without a thought, whistling happily as if someone's life wasn't on the line.

"Emmett? Rose? You two know where to go?" Alice asked, not even questioning why Bella had walked off on them.

"Of course," Rosalie replied scathingly, and with that, Alice and Jasper were gone. "I suppose I should head that way, and you––" Rosalie looked back and paused, remembering Bella's warning, and looked back at her mate. Naturally, her hand found Emmett's, and they gripped each other tightly. "Stay with me," she whispered softly.

"Always," Emmett replied with that goofy, childish grin on his face, eyes glowing with so much love Rosalie felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Sharing a kiss, they then plunged into the shadows of Volterra.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay, so someone asked what my update schedule was. The thing is, I don't have one. When it comes to my stories, I just write what I can, when I can. If I get a spurt of inspiration, I can write like five chapters of something in a day. When I have the time, I try to write a chapter for each story and update them a day. If it weren't for the craziness of my life at the moment, I'd still be doing that now. So yeah; no update schedule, but I do my best not to make anyone wait long. Know that I'm not giving up any stories or whatever either; it just happens to be that, depending on my creative ability or what kind of roll I'm on, some stories will get updated more or faster than others. Cool? Cool.

* * *

Chapter 9

Rosalie had immediately started searching for Edward, but it was a pain in the ass to keep to the shadows to avoid the sun. It really limited her and her mate's ability to move around the city as they tried to find Edward. What made it even worse was that they couldn't follow him by smell, simply because of the overwhelming amount of people.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Rosalie checked the sky to find that it really was getting late, and they were running out of time. Alice had said that they had until sundown to find Edward before he would be taken away, make an ass of himself, and get killed, and that was happening in less than an hour.

"We're going to have to split up," Rosalie said as they found themselves at a crossroads within an alley. She didn't like it, but with how little time they had, and the fact that no one had called to tell them Edward had been found, made Rosalie even more anxious. She might have been seriously pissed at her brother, but he was still family.

"Um, Rose, but what about––" Emmett started, but Rosalie shook her head, cutting him off.

"If this is about what Bella said, she might not have meant now. I mean, as long as neither of us reveal ourselves to humans, we should be fine." Not to mention that even if they were all together, that wouldn't stop the Volturi from killing them anyways. "I'll go left, you go right." She took off before she could change her mind and decide to stay with Emmett.

Emmett paused, staring after his mate with worry, then looked at the other direction of the alley. He just...he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave his mate, not when they were in such dangerous territory, and definitely not after hearing about Bella's warning. In fact, he wasn't going to leave his Rose's side until Bella said it was okay.

So with that in mind, he rushed after his mate, catching up just in time to see a vampire come out of nowhere and slam Rosalie into the wall.

"Well, well. An unknown vampire in Volturi territory, without even coming to say hello. You know, that makes you look incredibly suspicious," Santiago purred, grabbing Rosalie's head to twist it right off her neck.

With a furious and fearful roar, Emmett charged.

* * *

Bella frowned confusedly as she looked around the giant clearing. She was supposed to be here, right? This was where Bella was supposed to be…

Her eyes caught the attention of a familiar area, and she smiled and strolled over, forgetting about her current objective. When she made it over, she pressed her palm against the wall as she was flooded with old memories, then turned around so she could lean against it, shoving her hands in her pockets. Looking over, she could almost see Jane next to her. She wondered if Jane was as small as the child Bella thought. Usually, people would seem smaller in the present when a person's last memories of someone were from when they were younger. So if child Bella already thought Jane was small, how small would a grown up Bella see her?

Tilting her face up to catch some of the sun's rays, she closed her eyes and wondered why it was here she was supposed to be. Yeah, she wanted to see her Jay, but right now, she was supposed to be trying to stop Edward from getting himself killed. Seriously, his entire family was trying so hard to find her, and she knew that things would work out, but only if she helped.

Right now, it didn't really feel like she was helping.

Then she opened her eyes, and saw Edward standing in an alley, a brooding look on his face as people passed by without seeing him. No, he wasn't just brooding...he looked furious, too. Not to mention distraught.

Did he really plan to go confront the Volturi to try and find out who Bella's mate was? No matter how upset he was, was he really going to do something so stupid, even after what Bella had told him?

" _Bella, you're mine, right? You feel a connection to me, I know you do. That's why you approached me in Biology."_

" _Edward, what the hell are you talking about? I would have approached any one of you guys the second I could. You had information I wanted."_

" _But your blood calls to me. I can't hear your mind...everything about you points to being my mate."_

" _Hear my mind? You're a mindreader? Dude, that's just wrong. You need to stay out of people's heads." Bella actually did wish he could see into her mind for a moment, so she could show him what kind of dreams and images were in her head._

 _At that, Edward's eyes widened and he let out a strangled sound. "What...I can see you...hear you…" He grimaced as he was barraged by images, images that he probably didn't want to see._

 _Oh. He could see into her mind now. Okay...let's see if this would work. Bella brought up her latest dream, smiling as she imagined the small, gorgeous body that belonged to her blonde angel. "That's right Edward, I'm gay. I'm gay, I would rather die than go for dick, and the only one I want is––"_

" _Jane," Edward snarled, and Bella focused completely on him at hearing her first crush's name on Edward's lips. "They...she must have…" With a snarl, he was gone, leaving Bella alone._

"Found him," Bella said, pleased, and reached for her phone. Only, at the sound of her voice, Edward looked up, going from a shaking mess to stunned and hopeful. _Shit._ She knew what he was going to do––he really needed to think more––and she rushed forward as fast as her human legs could take her so she could save his pansy emo ass. Thankfully, his surprise must have stunned him for a moment, because he didn't react right away. Still, it was close, as it was when he was about to take a step toward Bella, a step into direct sunlight, no less, that Bella managed to run into him.

"Don't you dare, you fucking idiot!" Bella snapped as she slammed into his chest, not pushing him back but still surprising him once more. "Your family is going crazy with worry about you, and you're not about to throw it all away because you act without thinking."

"Bella, you...you came for me," Edward said in an awed voice, reaching out to touch her face.

She slapped his hand away without a thought. "Edward, will you listen to me? We need to get you out of here, or at least tell your family that I found you." Since Bella really didn't want to leave without trying to look for Jane.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," a deep, cheery voice said from behind Edward. "You see, this boy has an appointment...and it appears that now, so do you."

Edward whirled and crouched to face the new vampire, putting an arm out as if to protect Bella from the threat. Bella just rolled her eyes; it wasn't like the vampire was going to hurt them as long as they didn't do anything stupid.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Who're you?" Bella asked curiously, trying to move around the arm, but Edward shifted in front of her again.

"My name is Felix. I'm here to pick you two up," the vampire said, still cheerful. He turned his red eyes to Edward and said, "You aren't going to try and cancel the meeting now, are you?"

"Of course not, but Bella––"

"Is definitely coming with," Bella interrupted, making both vampires look at her with a little bewilderment. Cocking her hip, she said, "So are you going to lead the way or what?"

"Of course." Felix grinned, showing his teeth, but Bella's heart didn't skip a beat in attraction or fear, which was something Felix was used to. Sighing with disappointment, despite the fact that he was still intrigued by the human's lack of response, he added, "Ironically, we're already almost there."

"Bella, you don't have to come with us. Just go find Alice, or anyone, just don't come with us. I'll tell them it was a mistake," Edward pleaded.

"Edward, just shut up, will you? It's really quite simply; I wanna go, so I'm going." Bella strode by, and Edward reached out to grab her, to stop her, only for Felix to grab him by the wrist.

"Really now, let the lady come with us. I have a feeling it will be quite interesting," Felix said, gesturing for Bella to go first. Bella did, and Felix put a hand on the small of her back to lead her in the right direction.

They eventually came to a little slide tunnel, and Felix didn't even have to explain what it was or where it led to as he removed the cover before Bella slid down it. Felix went after, flashing Edward a grin and wiggling his eyebrows, and then Edward went last, closing the cover and going down with gritted teeth.

Felix and Bella kept up a constant chatter, both incredibly relaxed the entire time. They only paused when they entered what looked like a lobby so Felix could chat up the receptionist, a woman named Gianna.

"The kings will see you now," Gianna said with a professional, fake smile, and Bella bounced with excitement.

Grabbing Felix's hand, she said, "Come on let's go!" and attempted to run forward, only to be jerked back when Felix didn't move immediately.

"Easy there, Bellsy, there's no real rush," Felix said with a loud laugh, thinking some things about the excitable human that made Edward snarl with fury and disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, but I wanna go. Like, now." Bella's entire body was buzzing, and she kept on tugging needily on Felix's hand, trying to speed him up, although he kept his slow, leisurely pace––mostly just to taunt her. Bella couldn't help it, couldn't calm down, because she felt like her entire body was filled with electricity. This could be it; she was finally going to meet Jane, after so many years. She'd finally get to see that red eyed glare again, see that scowl of annoyance directed at her…

They were led to giant doors that were opened by two other vampires, and Bella rushed through the doors before they were even fully open. Edward immediately flashed forward to stop her from doing something that would get her killed, but Bella didn't notice.

In the room, there were two more vampires, both men, standing on either side of three thrones; one looking buff, although not as buff as Felix, with black hair and a blank face. The other one was clearly younger, with brown hair and boyish features, and while he looked familiar, he obviously wasn't who Bella hoped for.

On the thrones were three more men, all with long hair, regal looking, but with papery skin that Bella really wanted to touch to see if it was as crinkly looking as it looked. One was blonde, two had black hair, and all had red eyes. It was weird, because they all looked old yet young at the same time, too. None of them were even girls, and obviously, none of them were Jane, which had Bella wilting in disappointment.

"So this is...your Isabella?" the old looking young dude in the middle chair asked, his eyes landing on Bella with a gleam of childish glee in his red eyes.

"Yes, she is," Edward said, putting a possessive arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her against his side, both protective and claiming. Bella wanted to punch him or glare at him or something, but knew at least one of the vampire dudes would see, and then things might take a strange or dangerous turn. Still, she was _not_ Edward's, Edward knew Bella wasn't his, and that's the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place. What, did Edward think just because she stopped him from getting himself killed that she suddenly wanted to be with him?

Yeah, that was it. _Damn his sparkly ass._

"Really now...and her power to block you is incredibly interesting...I think I need Jane to come in so we could test this further." Edward tensed with a snarl at vampire dude Aro's words, but Bella felt a swell of hope. This is it, this is her Jay. So what if there were so many Jane's out there, that it was a seriously common name? What were the odds that the blonde, vampire, Volturi living Jane Bella was looking for actually wasn't _her_ Jane?

"Jane, if you could come in here for a moment," the middle dude called, and the giant doors opened again.

"Yes, Master Aro?" That sweet, tinkling voice was just like Bella had remembered, and in hearing that voice, Bella whirled to face the girl who glided into the room. Red eyes met brown, and for a moment, for Bella, nothing else existed.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm having a bit of writer's block, and that combined with how crazy my life has been in the last week has made it a bit tough to write. I'm going to try and start updating more, but it might still be a while. Thanks for staying with me!

* * *

Chapter 10

When Jane's gaze met the gaze of the human's that had apparently made Edward suicidal, she froze as she was overwhelmed with confusion, and something else. The girl looked... _familiar._ But no, it couldn't be...why was Jane even thinking about that annoying child now anyways, when Aro had called on her for a reason?

"Jane, this is Edward and his _mate_ , Isabella Swan," Aro said, gesturing to the two, and Jane felt a strange twist in her chest.

"Jay?" the human asked with hope clear in her eyes, making Edward turn to stare at her in shock. Bella took a step toward Jane as Jane realized it really was the child from nine years ago––and that she had not only managed to survive, but had ended up in the clutches of vampires _again_ ––but the moment she took that step, Edward let out an snarl and grabbed the human, jerking her behind his body.

Immediately, fury overwhelmed the blonde vampire, and without a thought she sent Edward to the ground, thrashing and screaming in pain. Jane stared down at him with black eyes, lips lifted threateningly.

"Ah, so Isabella _is_ who I thought she was," Aro said with a clap of his hands, as if he had actually had his doubts. "Jane, be a dear and let Edward up for me?"

The Isabella in question was staring at the scene with a confused look on her face, but the moment Jane grudgingly let Edward go from her power, Bella threw herself at the smaller blonde, pretty much pressing Jane's face into Bella's breasts as she hugged the girl tightly.

As Edward flipped to his feet, he growled, and every member of the guard present in the room let out some sound between a mix of fear and dismay for the stupid human. Even Caius looked stunned, and everyone seemed to be waiting for Jane to kill the human for daring to even come near her.

Jane, on the other hand, had no idea what to do with the girl. She extracted herself from the girl's grip, remembering just how pushy the girl had been as a child and that simple words wouldn't work, and found herself looking into brown eyes shining with absolute joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I mean, I had a hunch and all, but when you think about all the strange parts of our meeting...seriously, you spoke to me in English, and you were just this little, _little,_ teenage girl, and I didn't even know if you were from here, or if I'd ever find you again if I came here again anyways, and––"

"Shut up!" Jane hissed, aware that they had an audience. She grimaced when she saw that while Bella had closed her mouth, she still looked absolutely unafraid of her, just like before. Hadn't life taught her anything? One of the guard laughed at something, and Jane didn't bother to even see what he was laughing at before she set her gift on him. The guard member dropped to the ground screaming, and Jane turned to look back at Bella, who was still clearly unafraid, looking up at her with all the wonder and awe she had had when she had been a child.

"Bella, love, come back over here. That girl is dangerous," Edward said, and Jane let the guard member go to glare at Edward instead, sending him into another fit of agonized screaming. She was so busy growling and mentally attacking him that she didn't notice that Bella was frowning at him also, but the human risked a glance at the three vampire rulers before schooling her features.

"I'm just gonna stay over here...you know, with my Jay," Bella said, trying to put her arm around the blonde vampire, but Jane turned to snarl and glare at her. Bella stopped, but only because she didn't want to push herself too far and set Jane back a bit. Still, with Jane...it was actually her Jane, right in front of her!

Jane continued to give the human a heated glare, but then her gaze changed, moving up and down the brunette's form. The girl had gone from a tiny child to an average sized, gorgeous woman, with a fit and curvy body. She looked, almost...delectable.

Jane couldn't believe it, but she actually wanted the human. The strange, reckless, crazy human. She wanted Isabella, because Isabella was…

 _No! No way is she my mate!_ So wrapped up in her thoughts, Jane didn't notice at first when Edward creeped closer. She did, however, notice the second he put his hands on her. Her eyes snapped up with a furious glare, and he sent him to the ground writhing in pain. Bella looked between him and Jane, then took an awkward step towards Jane and away from Edward's flailing limbs.

Just the gesture warmed Jane, which made her scowl. Jane Volturi did not do warm and fuzzy feelings, and so she focused even more intently on Edward

"So, is this thing," Bella asked, gesturing to Edward as she wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, "Like your hobby or something?"

"If I said yes?" Jane asked in a low, dangerous voice, trying to inject some fear into the stupidly unafraid human.

Bella was actually starting to feel bad for Edward. Sure, he was a little delusional, and she knew that the pain wouldn't kill him or anything, but he was probably a good guy once he worked through a few issues he had. Bella had actually enjoyed hanging out with him in those first few moments of biology, until she had found out that he had believed they were mates. Still, she knew none of this was what her Jay would want to hear.

"Huh," was all Bella replied with as she tightened her hold on Jane, nuzzling her behind her ear. To Bella's surprise, Jane not only lost focus in her torturing of Edward, but Bella actually heard her start to purr as Jane absently leaned into Bella's body. Damn, was this too good to be true. Bella still remembered as clear as day what had happened when she had tried to take Jane's hand all those years ago. Of course, Bella had been just a little kid back then...she guessed that Jane was cool with it now that Bella had boobs, although she didn't seem so happy that Bella had ended up taller than her.

Deciding to take advantage of her predicament with the girl of her dreams for as long as she could, Bella turned her head and kissed Jane behind her ear, making the smaller girl's eyelids flutter. It was Edward's exclamation of surprised disgust at seeing Bella so affectionate with Jane that snapped the blonde vampire out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jane hissed, clearly furious as she turned to glare at Bella. Yet, once again, Bella wasn't afraid. She didn't even let Jane go.

Ignoring Edward completely, Bella started to talk. "You know, I've been thinking. I'm not so sure about the whole writhing around in agony thing that Edward was doing, but I'm pretty sure I could get into the pain thing. I could totally become a masochist if that hobby of yours extends to sex too...and of course, if you want to have sex with me," Bella offered in a conversational tone that even threw Aro for a loop, judging by his laughter.

Jane whirled around to glare into Bella's eyes, infuriated at the thought of how little Bella was concerned for her own safety. "You, Isabella, are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"Yeah," Bella agreed dumbly, because seriously, Jane really was hot when she was mad. That was another thing her younger self had gotten right.

"You do know that, since you know the truth, your only choices now are death or vampirism, correct?" Aro asked, arching his eyebrows as he reclaimed Bella's attention. "And even if you are Jane's mate and not Edward's, that will not mean you will be forgiven with a slap on the wrist if you so much as try to convince us otherwise. And if you try to escape from us..." Aro trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air, which Edward hissed loudly at.

Bella didn't say anything right away, instead glancing at Jane first as the word's _Jane's mate_ settled delightfully in her stomach.

At first, Jane simply thought that Bella was looking to her for approval, and she felt a swell of excitement at the thought of Bella having a submissive streak, and of Jane being able to control her. But it turned out that Bella was only looking at her because of the attraction she felt for the blonde vampire, as she realized a moment later when Bella's arousal filled the air, making Jane hiss as her eyes flashed black.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do whatever, but I'm staying with small, blonde, and sexy here," Bella said with a cocky grin. It reminded Jane so much of the child she had met that she wanted to pin the human to the ground and show her who really was the boss. And damn it, who the fuck did this human think she was, calling Jane small? Just because she managed to grow up a little over the last few years...Jane snarled at Bella, wanting to put the brunette in her place and show her why nobody dared to tease her, but the only way she could do that that came to mind were purely sexual, with frustrated Jane further.

Bella was incredibly, incredibly lucky. If she hadn't turned out to be Jane's mate...

"But there are people who will miss her if she were to just disappear," Edward tried to convince them. "And she's just a child––"

"Hasn't Aro made it clear enough? Isabella will be staying here," Caius stated with a scowl, causing Jane to feel a swell of triumph and excitement, which only made her frown. Edward started to protest, and Jane was about to turn her power on him again, only for all attempts at conversation to cease at Bella's voice.

"I'm totally cool with that," Bella spoke, glancing at Jane, who was now frowning at her. How could the human be so easy going? Before Jane could vent her frustrations and messed up emotions, realization dawned on Bella's face, followed quickly by terror.

 _Finally. Finally, she gets that it's not as smart as she thinks it is to stay in a castle full of vampires,_ Jane thought with a sigh, but she didn't feel happy about the thought of managing to instill some kind of supposedly instinctual fear into her mate. In fact, she could have sworn her undead heart dropped.

"Crap! I forgot about Charlie!" Bella exclaimed, still horrified. Jane let out a low hiss at the way Bella seemed to care about this boy, but then calmed with Bella's next words as Bella turned to Aro quickly and said, "Can't I just come by and visit a lot or something? I swore to myself that I'd be a good daughter and make up for the time we lost." Bella couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten her own father. Yeah, Jane was gorgeous and Bella felt insanely attracted to her, but she still _forgot her dad._

Just like that, Jane felt bewildered again. _That_ was her problem?

"Ah, well, we can't have that," Aro murmured, mostly to himself. "And Edward makes a few excellent points. Your father _is_ the chief of police, correct?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed, shoulders slumping as she realized things wouldn't play out like she had dreamed. She leaned absently against Jane for comfort, and the small blonde rested a hand on her back, scowling angrily. Just because the brunette infuriated her didn't mean she wouldn't do whatever it took to keep Bella. But if Aro decided she couldn't…

"Oh, I know what to do!" Aro said, eyes lighting up in delight. "Since young Bella here must return to Forks, Jane can simply go with her!"

Jane's disbelieving eyes snapped to her master, and she and Edward screeched out a single word; "What?!"

Bella, on the other hand, seemed quite excited by the possibility, if her fist pump and cheer of victory was any indicator.

"Isn't it amazingly simple? All Jane has to do is go to school with you until graduation; that way, she gets to stay by Isabella's side, and Bella gets to wait until she's eighteen and a high school graduate before she's turned. If Alec and Jane need to see each other, Alec can easily visit whenever he feels like it."

"But where will she stay?" Edward demanded, glaring furiously at the small blonde. How could Aro actually think that Jane was Bella's mate instead of him? Jane, the twisted, crazed, sadistic monster?

"With Isabella, of course," Aro answered.

Bella's eyes widened, and a huge grin slid onto her face. Could things get any better?

Jane, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. She was excited to be staying with her mate, despite how crazy and exhausting she already imagined it to be. She was also feeling quite a bit of possessiveness, desire...and also agitation that she was going to be away from her masters for so long. She also felt quite a bit of disbelief, not just because Aro had come up with such a crazy plan, but because Bella couldn't look happier at the idea. The power of all the emotions threatened to overwhelm her, yet with Bella being there, like an anchor, kept her from destroying or torturing someone the way those emotions threatened to torture her. A part of the vampire couldn't believe that she could stand there so calmly despite the tornado inside of her.

Still, she knew she was going to go. She was going to go not just to Forks, but to high school; as long as that meant keeping her crazy mate by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: WARNING. SEX SCENE AHEAD. AND NO, I DON'T THINK IT'S TOO EARLY YOU'LL SEE WHY. AND IF YOU DON'T, TOO BAD I AIN'T CHANGING ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter 11

Aro had decided that Bella would stay the day in the castle, and then go back on a plane with the Cullens and Jane the next day. This, of course, made Jane more than a little happy, as she would now get to have the irritatingly endearing brunette to herself––or so she thought.

"Hey! Nice to see that you're all doing well," Bella said cheerfully as she stepped out of the throneroom, arm around Jane's waist as she met Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in the waiting room with Edward still talking to the kings. The four vampires were clearly stunned at seeing Bella holding the sadistic blonde, but Bella was unfazed. "Everyone, this is Jay by the way. She's my girlfriend."

"Mate," Jane hissed back at her, eyes glinting with anger. "And my name is _Jane._ "

Bella only waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Details don't really matter. Anyways…" Her eyes traveled to Rosalie and Emmett, ignoring Jane's low growl of warning. "What happened? You guys okay?"

Did this human really just dismiss her? Her own _mate?_ Jane's lips skimmed back from her teeth, nearly shaking with fury. She wanted nothing more than to take the girl to her room and show her who the boss was. In fact, she needed to show her human just why she was so greatly feared, even among her own kind. This of course made all of the vampires around nervous, and all inched away from her, as if afraid to even draw attention to herself.

"Yeah, but I took care of it," Emmett said with a small smile, his eyes still haunted since he knew how close he had been to losing his mate. Just thinking about it made Emmett tighten his grip on Rosalie, who seemed quite happy to melt back into Emmett's arms.

"So...where's the guy who did it? You didn't kill him," Bella stated in the matter of fact way of hers, making the four vampires exchange an uneasy glance.

"Alice stopped Emmett from finishing him. She said it would be really bad if we actually killed him, so we just...left him there. After calling the Volturi, of course," Rosalie added the last hastily, with a glance at Jane.

"Santiago," Jane muttered thoughtfully, remembering the pieces of him being brought back into the castle. She'd have to find out exactly what happened later, but for now… "You will have to be punished for hurting him," she said with a sadistic smirk, eyes landing on the four vampires, who tensed, Alice's eyes glazing over...and then, strangely enough, she relaxed, which got a questioning glance from her own still tense mate. This annoyed Jane even more. "Perhaps it would be best if I do the punishing for my master, yes?" Jane said as a statement of fact, not a question. Yet before she could even hurt them for a second, she felt a soft smack to her shoulder and turned to look at Bella incredulously.

"Ow," Bella grumbled, shaking out her hand before crossing her arms and turning to look at Jane. "Okay, Edward made an ass of himself, but none of my friends did anything wrong. You're not going to hurt them."

Jane actually started to vibrate now, glaring with as much fury as she could direct at her mate, who not only dared to defy her, without fear, but to try and order her around. "Oh? And how might you know this?" she asked scathingly.

Bella shrugged. "I just do. Now, repeat after me; I will not hurt Bella's friends unless they deserve it."

Jane couldn't take it any more. She lunged at her mate, needing to put the human in her place, only for the Cullens to flash in front of her, as if Bella needed protecting...from Jane.

"Guys, she's not going to hurt me," Bella complained with a roll of her eyes, and that was enough to send Jane over the edge.

"She. Is. Mine!" Jane howled, shoving Emmett and Jasper aside, hard enough for them to go crashing through furniture and even a wall. Before the two girls could react, Jane had her arms around Bella, pulling the girl tight into her body with a snarl.

"I'm fine," Bella huffed when the two boys pulled themselves out of the wall, realizing that the Cullens were about to take on the entire Volturi to protect her. "Really guys, knock it off. Jane and I are just going to have a little...talk."

"Yes. Let's talk," Jane said in a flat voice, one that told of even more danger than her fury laced voice.

The next thing Bella knew, she was in a white and black room that Bella really wanted to paint. She stood there, eyes following Jane, who was pacing back and forth, fists clenched at her sides as she went on and on about how Jane was a vampire, and the dominant one of the relationship, that Bella was going to see what would happen to her if she tried ordering Jane around, blah blah blah. It was when Jane got to how Bella was Jane's mate whether Bella liked it or not that Bella intervened.

Bella took Jane's hand, stopping her mid-rant and mid-pace, although she was dragged about a foot with the small blonde before Jane realized it and stopped.. "Jane, you have no idea how much I've been wanting to even see you again. And now, to get a chance to be your girlfriend...I've been dreaming about this since I was eight."

Jane scowled. "You will never be my girlfriend," she snapped, still furious. The term could never fit what they would have. It was too simplistic, too temporary, and while it infuriated Jane to no end to know how reckless and fearless Bella was, it infuriated her even more so for Bella to use a title so temporary and weak like _girlfriend._ Before Bella could even frown at Jane's words, Jane continued. "You are my mate. It's as simple as that."

Mate actually sounded better than girlfriend to Bella. Unable to stop herself from grinning, she said, "Sounds good to me."

How could Bella adapt so fast? How could a _human_ be so unphased while sending a vampire like Jane into such emotional turmoil? Jane wanted to scream, wanted to take, wanted to destroy and dominate and––

"So, you still haven't agreed to not hurt my friends. And while I find it totally hot, I feel like we really need to talk about you controlling that temper of yours since you'll be going to school with me. And since you're going to be _my girlfriend_ while we're at school and all, you can't really do or use the whole protective mate thing," Bella said so casually, it sent Jane over another edge that the vampire hadn't even realized she had been on.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Jane snarled, her control snapping completely. She grabbed Bella by the biceps and slammed her against the wall as hard as she dared, her lips capturing the brunette's in a heated, hungry kiss.

 _Holy fucking fuck._ All thoughts and plans Bella had went flying right out the window as she wrapped her arms and legs around the smaller blonde, kissing her back needily, only to have her wrists grabbed and pinned above her head.

"Touch me again and I'll torture you," Jane said in a low growl, taking Bella's lips again before the human could protest. Bella let out a low groan, struggling to get out of Jane's hold, only for Jane to pull back and tighten her grips, serious and quickly darkening red eyes meeting hers in a way that made her shudder. "Don't test me, Isabella. If I had known who you were all those years ago, I wouldn't have let you go that day...and maybe then you would have realized how impossibly stupid it is to try to tell me what to do."

"I doubt it. And it's a good thing you didn't keep me since I was a crazy pain in the ass when I was a kid; nobody could handle me," Bella suddenly cried out as Jane pressed her pelvis hard between Bella's legs, grinding against her.

"Are you suggesting I can't handle you, Isabella?" Jane demanded in a soft, dangerous voice that made Bella's core clench with need. "Are you honestly suggesting that I, of all the vampires in the world, would be the only one unable to handle her own mate?"

"No! Of course not––oh, god––I only meant...I was trouble...so much trouble...mm, fuck…" Bella whimpered, unable to get a coherent sentence out.

"And from what I can tell, you still are," Jane replied flatly as her free hand slipped between their bodies, up Bella's shirt, to roughly grasp a bra covered breast. "But now you are _my_ trouble, do you understand?" Jane squeezed, and Bella's body bucked. "I said, _do you understand?_ "

"Fuck." Bella's head fell back with a loud thump as her hips moved against Jane's stomach, only to be reduced to squirming when Jane pinned her. "Come on, it's not like this is anything new...I've been yours since I first laid eyes on you."

Jane snarled at the admission. It was only the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to fuck Bella if she bit first that kept her from doing just that. "And you'll be mine for the rest of eternity."

"Yeah, totally. All yours. Now please…" Bella wiggled her hips to make her point, and it was all too much for Jane. Her hands released Bella and she flashed away, but before Bella could even hit the floor she was caught and pulled back up, her body dragging against Jane's in a way that made her nipples pebble and her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Hands up!" Jane's order had a dazed Bella doing as she was told almost instinctively. A second later, she felt thin rope around her wrists, and a second later, she realized she was being suspended from the ceiling. "Keep your legs around me," Jane commanded when she felt Bella's hold on her loosen in surprise, and was pleased when Bella listened. Really, controlling this girl wasn't hard. While she understood it most likely had to do with Jane being her mate, it didn't make the vampire any less excited. After all, _she_ was the one who controlled this wild human, and it would be Jane who soon tamed her. Maybe Jane should even get the girl a collar to show everyone who Bella belonged to, who Bella had been tamed by... The thought made it harder for Jane to control herself; she ripped Bella's clothes open without thinking, from the collar of Bella's shirt to the crotch of her jeans, leaving Bella open and available. Save for one little pesky problem… Another carefully controlled slash of Jane's nails cut through Bella's bra and underwear, leaving Bella gloriously revealed for Jane to enjoy.

The clothes still clung to Bella's body, but thanks to Jane's handiwork, Jane could see Bella's pale, flawless skin, her full breasts with their hard pink nipples, and Bella's slit, already wet with need. Combined with seeing her mate tied up and at Jane's mercy was the most erotic thing Jane could have ever imagined.

"Damn, you're kinky. I like," Bella said, a small smirk slipping onto her face, and Jane scowled before taking Bella's face in her hands and kissing her hard. This time, it was more than just a simple kiss, with Bella opening for her immediately and Jane's tongue thrusting inside to dominate the human completely.

The kiss broke after a long moment filled with the two girl's pants and groans, and as they separated, Bella moaned, "Fuck, Jay."

Jane didn't even find herself getting angry at the botching of her own name. If anything, she actually liked it...but she would only let Bella use it inside of the bedroom. She didn't need something members of the guard might believe they could hold over her, even with the constant threat of torture.

"Shut up," she muttered, strangely embarrassed, before thrusting a finger inside of the girl. When she felt herself break through Bella's barrier, Jane let herself lose control as she realized that she would be Bella's first and only.

Bella was about to get the fucking of a lifetime.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been awhile. But hey, I'm still here, and clearly still updating. As for the whole, is Bella going to top Jane or not in the end, you'll kinda have to wait until Bella's a vampire. I mean, Bella can only manipulate and taunt so much when she's human before Jane snaps, and when Jane does, Bella can't exactly turn the tables on her._

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been several hours since Jane had started with the brunette, and it had taken several hours for the human to collapse from exhaustion. By the time she had let the girl free and taken her to bed, Jane felt drunk from Bella's pleas and squirms and screams. Really, nothing could bring her down in that moment, not even knowing that Jane would be on her way to Forks––and high school––in just a few short hours.

In fact, the knowledge had only made Jane harder on the human, and had led the vampire to covering the girl with hickeys. While only one would be visible on Bella's neck––right where Jane planned to bite in the near future––were she to undress in front of anyone, for any reason, they would see just how thoroughly the human was claimed.

With that in mind, Jane was a lot less homicidal than she would have been otherwise, even after Bella woke up completely pleased with herself for reasons she refused to tell Jane, even when Bella insisted they stop in a gift shop to buy a notebook and some pencils, and even after they had all boarded the plane.

In fact, while Jane was still grumpy and glowered at anyone who dared so much as to look at her or her mate, the change from her usual mood was enough to make the Cullens nervous for a whole new reason.

Once seated in the aisle with Bella next to her, Jane attempted to play nice with her mate and get to know her in the normal, human way Aro had advised her on before leaving. Which meant she had to talk and make conversation, something she loathed...yet she tried anyways.

"So, Isabella––"

"Shh," Bella said, never looking up from her book as she drew furiously.

Immediately, Jane was irritated, and felt the urge to remind Bella who Jane was to her, but since she was in a plane, she attempted to try again.

"Isabella, I'm trying to talk to you," Jane growled, irritation clear in her voice.

"Yeah, and I love you for that, but my memory sucks, and I want to get this down before I forget even the slightest detail. So please, silence that gorgeously sexy voice of yours and let me draw," Bella said, once again without looking up.

"What? Why would you need to draw _now_ of all times?" Jane asked, bewildered and beyond annoyed. Did her mate really believe it was more important to draw then to spend time with her mate? What happened to wanting Jane since she was a child?

"Damn it, Jay, it's really hard for me to concentrate when you talk. All I'm asking is that you leave me alone, for like ten more minutes, and I'll be done," Bella muttered.

With a low growl that had every Cullen on alert, waiting for Jane to lose it, Jane tried to grab Bella by the chin to force the brunette to look at her. Instead, her hand was batted away, and while the strength behind it would have done nothing to deter the vampire, it was the act itself that made Jane stop.

"Look," Bella breathed with an exasperated sigh as she looked up from her work and into Jane's face. "I really don't want to forget any of this, okay? So unless you want to join the Mile High Club here and now, which I'd be totally beyond cool with, I really don't think it's urgent enough for you to interrupt me. I promise, I'll be all over you the second I'm done––all, _all_ over you. Cool? Cool."

Bella went back to drawing furiously, leaving Jane beyond confused. "Mile High Club?" she murmured aloud, puzzled.

She soon heard Emmett's muffled laughter, and she was back to pissed off. If they weren't in a plane of humans at the moment, he'd be paying for his weak restraint in the most painful way possible.

It was only seven minutes before Bella was done with her rough sketches of the event of meeting her Jane, and she let out a breath of relief as she knew that, with concrete evidence right in front of her, she would always be able to remember the moment in some way. Once she was done, she packed the notebook away, then made good on her promise to Jane, lifting up the armrest to cuddle into the––currently frozen in shock––vampire's side.

"So, you know, now that I'm done and all…" Bella started, slipping her hand up Jane's shirt to skim her fingers along the blonde's stomach. "How about we revisit the genius Mile High Club idea that I had?"

Jane still wasn't sure what that meant, but she did know that they were currently in dangerous territory. Really, had yesterday taught the girl nothing about taunting a vampire like Jane? She knew the girl ached all over, yet for some strange reason, she was coming back for more less than eight hours later.

"Isabella, if you're going to continue with your teasing, I guarantee I'll end up taking you here and now, and I won't be doing it nicely," Jane murmured in a low, dangerous voice as she caught Bella's hand before it could inch higher.

To Jane's surprise, Bella just laughed. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for."

Once more, Emmett had to muffle his laughter, only this time, even Jasper couldn't stop his snort, although Edward had to stop a furious hiss. Jane quickly found herself annoyed, frustrated, and seriously confused. Not to mention incredibly aroused, as Bella's hand started to inch higher to cover one of her breasts, feeling her nipple hardening despite the bra in her way, her other hand moving between the seat and Jane's back. Jane let out a low snarl and quickly pinned both of Bella's hands to one of Jane's legs, clearly annoying Bella, who leaned forward to press her lips against Jane's neck.

If Jane's heart hadn't been dead, its pulse would have skyrocketed at the touch. And this, like many things, was irritating Jane beyond belief.

"Unless you want me to destroy this plane, you're going to cut it out," Jane growled.

Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, since I just found you again, I don't really want to die today. I guess that means I have to stop." With that, Bella removed her hands, but leaned into Jane, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

Already, Jane could tell that her mate was going to continue to give her trouble. Jane was almost gleeful as she started fantasizing how she was going to punish Bella next. Although, in all honesty, her fantasies really weren't helping her keep her hands to herself.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme couldn't contain their shock when they met not just their kids and Bella, but none other than Jane Volturi as well. Carlisle was clearly at a loss, and even Esme, who was usually so sweet and welcoming, wasn't sure what to do.

It didn't help that Jane wasn't just grumpy; she was absolutely seething. Her usually red eyes were completely black with emotion, and her lips were pulled back to bare her teeth in a menacing grimace that put everyone on edge.

Everyone, that is, except for Bella.

"We're just stopping by to drop off your son, safe and sound," Bella said cheerfully, taking hold of Jane's hand. "I'll be happy to catch up on all of our adventures later, but I've gotta get home to Charlie with Jay here."

Jane snarled. "My name is _Jane_. How many times––"

"Once again, Jane is boring. Jay sounds cooler. And you're going to learn to deal with it, just like you're going to learn to deal with giving me rides since my poor human body can't keep up."

"What?"

"See ya guys later. Rose, Emmett, you still need to tell me all of what happened later, and I want details; especially when Emmett saved your life. Alice, Jasper, we'll talk about whatever Alice wants to ask me later. And Edward," Bella started, covering Jane's mouth when she let out an angry hiss, "Maybe we can try to work on the whole friend thing, cool? Cool. Now let's go." Bella attempted to walk away, dragging Jane behind her, only to be jerked back when Jane didn't move. "What now?" Bella sighed, exasperated.

Too low and quick for Bella to hear, Jane said, "Bella is mine, do you hear me mind reader? She was _born_ to be mine, and whatever ideas you still have in your head about her need to be incinerated––or I'll incinerate you instead." Jane made sure to play a few images in her head, including how Bella had been drawn to her even as a child to get her point across.

"Jane, stop threatening Edward already. I'm tired, and I want to go home," Bella complained, once again getting surprised glances thrown at her from the vampires, especially Jane.

"How did you know?" Jane demanded, irritated that there was something so big that she didn't know about her mate.

"I just do. Now let's _go!_ " Finally, Jane gave in to her mate's pathetic tugs and started to follow the human, although she didn't look too happy about it. She also swore she would get the necessary information out of Bella later, as Bella's answer hadn't been anywhere close to satisfactory. "Oh, and don't forget to talk to Carlisle about what it takes to enroll in my school, okay? And we're going to have to have a long talk about the dos and don'ts of high school. Not to mention figuring out what I'm going to explain to my dad…Oh, yeah, and you can't hunt in the area, so I'll show you some good places where humans won't be missed as much. And no, I'm not going with you unless you take me on a date first."

The Cullens watched with bewilderment as Hurricane Bella corralled a clearly grumpy Jane away from the golden eyed vampires with a cheerful easiness to her that was just as startling as being able to control Jane in the first place.

Then Bella tripped on what appeared to be absolutely nothing, and it was only Jane's vampiric reflexes that caught her before the human could do a face plant.

"Ow," Bella complained as she was quickly set upright and checked over for any injuries by Jane. "Ugh, walking through a forest can be so hard."

Jane scowled. "You don't have a car?"

"Nope, it's back in the parking lot. And since you want to be around the Cullens as little as possible...I guess I'll just have to keep walking. In case you didn't know, I'm kinda klutzy. But hey, at least you'll be able to catch me, right?" Bella finished with a charming smile and a wink.

Jane stared at Bella for a long moment, images of Bella tripping over everything and anything whether it existed or not flashing through her mind. Realizing how much more it would mess with Jane's emotions for Bella to trip or fall despite the fact that Jane would be able to catch her, Jane let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come here," Jane grumbled, scooping Bella up into her arms before Bella could blink.

Finding herself suddenly cradled by her longtime love, Bella clasped her hands and batted her eyelids at the vampire with an innocent smile. "Thanks for the help, sexy. Although I have to say, I'd rather ride you instead. Kinda like how I did when you finally released me from those handcuffs."

Another growl slipped from Jane's lips, her eyes narrowing and teeth gleaming as she tightened her grip on Bella. "Just shut up." With that, Jane took off, Bella's laughter like annoyingly sweet music to her ears.

Oh yes, Jane was going to punish her quite a bit later...and damn, was Jane looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Okay, I feel really, really bad for not updating in so long. The problem is, I got sick and didn't feel up to writing, and then I lost wherever I was in all of my stories and had to go back and read it all to remember where I was going...thankfully, I'm sorta back on track with this one at least, and I actually had to stop here or else basically write a super long chapter. Thanks for your patience, everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella didn't introduce Jane to Charlie just yet, not wanting to lie to him about who Jane was...or at least, not wanting to lie without making up a good enough story first. Instead, Bella talked quite a bit with Charlie about how much fun she had, how she felt like she really had friends now, and how she would not, under any circumstances, eat whatever Charlie had attempted to make for when Bella got home. Then, when she was finally able to go up to her room, she rushed up the stairs like she had been shot out of a cannon.

She flung open her door, revealing a very grumpy Jane standing there, arms crossed, clearly annoyed at having been kept waiting. Yet Bella showed nothing but excitement as she threw herself at the smaller blonde, all but shouting, "Jay!"

"What was that?" Charlie called from downstairs, and Bella immediately stiffened from where she was still clinging to Jane.

"Uh, just trying to rap the alphabet, Dad! I'll try to be quieter!" Bella shouted, getting a "Really, _that's_ your excuse?" look from Jane but ignoring it.

"Okay, just making sure!" Charlie called back, and now Jane was even more bewildered. Did Bella's father actually believe that?

"Oh, shit," Bella said in a quieter voice, realizing in her haste, she had forgotten to close the door. Not wanting to let go of Jane, she hung on tight and attempted to reach out with one foot to kick it closed, which only got an exasperated sigh and eye roll from her mate.

"For fucks sake," Jane grumbled, throwing Bella on the bed and flashing over to shut and lock the door. Then she turned around at Bella's complaint, only to find Bella with her arms crossed, clearly pouting.

"I didn't want to let go," Bella muttered.

"Too bad." Jane's eyes roamed hungrily over Bella's body, and her arousal only heightened when she remembered how much Jane still needed to punish Bella for all she had done since they had met. Bella saw the look, and got the same hunger and excitement in her own expression. She couldn't wait to get fucked again, but she really wanted to see if she could be the one on top.

Jane started prowling closer, thinking about what to use to keep Bella quiet, but then Bella let out a frustrated groan. "Crap! School is tomorrow, and you still need to figure out how you're going to get in."

"Can't it wait?" Jane hissed, realizing her mate's mind had gone to worrying about this pathetic school problem instead of worrying about how and how hard Jane was going to take her.

"No, because the longer we wait, the harder it'll be to get you into school by tomorrow, and I don't want to spend a single day without you now that I've finally found you again," Bella replied, already with her phone out as she dialed Carlisle's number.

Jane didn't know how to reply to that, but she didn't have to, as she was ushered to the bed and given the phone after a brief explanation of why Bella was calling.

This was not what Jane wanted to be doing at the moment, but she reluctantly realized that Bella had a point. She was talking things over with Carlisle at normal human speed, since Bella needed to hear what was being said so she wouldn't make any mistakes, and this made the process all the more torturous.

It was only a few moments later when Jane stiffened as she felt her mate settle behind her, pulling Jane between her legs. Jane was going to snap at her for that little move, but then, she heard how soon all of the paperwork needed to be done to get Jane in school by tuesday. Tuesday, because tomorrow was impossible due to how late it already was––something that made Jane want to hiss with fury, and Bella nearly echoed the sound when she found out––Jane wanted to get it over with to prevent any more delay.

Then Bella teasingly, slipped her hand up Jane's shirt to caress a naked breast––vampires didn't really need bras unless they used it as a seduction tool––in a move that even made Jane's mind temporarily go blank. Carlisle had to repeat Jane's name twice to get the blonde vampire back on trap.

"Stop it," Jane growled, but Bella only nuzzled into the blonde's neck and inhaled deeply as her free arm wrapped around Jane's waist.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle replied, perplexed, but Jane didn't answer.

"C'mon, Jay. Hurry up," Bella muttered huskily, kissing Jane behind her ear. "I don't want to wait." There was a long silence on Carlisle's end as he realized what was happening and became flustered.

Jane gripped Bella's wrist as Bella squeezed a breast, pinching Jane's nipple, but she couldn't stop the other hand without dropping the phone, and Bella took quick advantage by shoving her hand down Jane's pants.

A low, half feral growl made Bella's heartbeat quicken with desire as she cupped Jane's wet center. Jane started speaking too low and fast for Bella to hear before hanging up the phone and flipping Bella onto her back, pinning the human's hands above her head. Bella's breath caught at the beautiful girl above her, and she would have done anything to worship the vampire at that moment. Not that she wouldn't have done so before, but it was only now that she couldn't do so without finding a way to free her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jane hissed lowly, enraged that her mate felt that she could try to take the lead, and even more annoyed that it had actually been working and Jane had been finding herself more and more aroused by the second.

"C'mon, Jay, you're gorgeous, and we're both horny. I just wanted to...enjoy you, ya know?" Bella said, putting on her most innocent expression––which did absolutely nothing, except rile Jane even further.

Jane snarled.

"Shh, we need to stay quiet, remember?" Bella whispered, trying not to smirk at Jane's adorableness. Really, it looked like the vampire was seconds away from throwing a tantrum...or fucking Bella senseless. Maybe even both.

"The only one who needs to stay quiet is you," Jane hissed, putting her hand over Bella's mouth as her other hand reached into her pocket to pull out a pair of handcuffs, which she used to quickly handcuff Bella's hands to the headboard.

Turns out Jane was right about Bella needing to stay quiet, as Jane once again felt the need to quickly and roughly assert her dominance. Her hand dove down Bella's pants, shoving two fingers into Bella's already soaked center, immediately making Bella buck and groan. There was once again no foreplay, and there wouldn't be, until Bella could manage to not only submit, but simply not irritate or tease Jane for a day. Instead, Jane started thrusting into Bella, deep and hard, her thumb playing with Bella's clit. Bella cried, writhed, and moaned throughout it all, her body overwhelmed with the rough, passionate pleasure that was flooding her, given to her by the blonde of her dreams, and now, her reality.

It wasn't until Bella came, then came again, and again. Bella was actually fucked to sleep, and damn, did she enjoy it. Still...there was one thing she would have preferred.

Soon, she promised herself as she drifted off to sleep. Soon, Jane's going to be the one on the bottom.

Bella really didn't think she could wait two more years.

Bella was a problem throughout the night, simply because she wouldn't stop clinging, rubbing, and caressing Jane, even in sleep. And the things she said...at one point, Jane had lost it, straddled the human, and woken Bella to some more intense fucking. Jane's mouth and tongue couldn't leave Bella's breasts until she had once more fucked Bella into unconsciousness, and it was all because of some pleas Bella had whimpered in her sleep that Jane couldn't get out of her head.

Now, Jane found out, Bella was going to be a problem throughout the day as well; mainly because Bella had no intent of going to school.

"Seriously Jane, what's the big deal? Would you _rather_ I go to school all by myself, where I'll be miserable and cranky? Or would you rather I spend the day with you where we can talk, explore, and fuck until nighttime?"

Jane would never admit it, but she almost crumbled at Bella's persuasions. It didn't help that, at the time, Bella had straddled the blonde completely naked, kissing and caressing Jane between words.

"Charlie's already at work, so he doesn't even have to notice. I can do whatever you want," Bella murmured, punctuated with another kiss, this time to Jane's neck. "Wherever you want." This time, it was her tongue running along the shell of Jane's ear. "As long as I'm with you, Jay…" This time, Bella kissed Jane full on the lips, accepting Jane's dominance before their tongues could even fully do battle. Soon, Bella was panting, and Jane couldn't stop the low growl-purr in her throat.

Then someone knocked on the door, and Jane was immediately on high alert, flipping on top of Bella with a snarl. "Don't attack, I just saw Bella skipping school with you, and since that would only make things harder to prepare in the long run, we swung by to pick her up," Alice said in a rush from the other side of the door. She knew better not to open it, since there was a naked friend and a naked Witch Twin on the other side, but she still wasn't safe.

Or wouldn't have been, if Jane hadn't realized Alice was right. She got up, with Bella clinging to her every step of the way. "Wait downstairs," the blonde ordered, reluctantly disentangling herself from her mate, and Alice quickly complied.

"You know, you're still clearly hot and bothered. Maybe I should, you know, help you out a little before I go," Bella suggested, getting a glare from Jane.

"Is all you think about sex?" Jane growled, already beyond grumpy, especially since she knew she wouldn't be getting the relief she needed until tonight.

"Only when it comes to you," Bella said with a small smirk, running her hand along Jane's lower stomach, which tightened under the attention. Jane grabbed Bella and jerked her close, into a kiss that had the human melting.

"She's manipulating you; don't let her win!" Alice shouted from upstairs, clearing the lustful haze in Jane's mind.

Snarling––she had been doing this more and more lately––Jane took her hand off of Bella's breast and stepped back, realizing Alice had been right.

"Damn it, Alice," Bella muttered, realizing that Alice had foiled her last chance at skipping school for the day. She opened the door to go take a shower, half heartedly asking Jane to join her, as she already knew the blonde would say no, and started to get ready for the day. She prolonged it, simply because she knew Jane would be gone when she got out, and she could pretend that Jane was still there the longer the shower lasted.

Still, it wasn't long until Bella was being dragged to school by Alice, with Jasper in tow, and no sign of Jane. Bella was, of course, miserable. Not even Emmett could get Bella to do more than a small laugh. Really, school was nothing but a pain in the ass now that Bella knew a certain blonde angel was waiting for her.

Jane didn't fair much better, but at least she had something to do. She had to finish her paperwork, get a huge shipment of contacts that would make her eyes look anything from blue to black, and went hunting up in Seattle. Still, it wasn't long before Jane had nothing to do but wait outside of school, out of sight, for Bella to be done.

It really was a very, very hard day for both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: With this, I have officially updated all of my stories, so yay for me! Also, warning for more sex ahead. I don't really feel like I'm good at sex scenes, but I feel like I kinda needed this one to set things up for future development. I could have just skipped the sex part, but I've found that you all get disappointed when I do that. So this chapter basically became a chapter focused more on sexytimes than development. Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

Chapter 14

The second Bella got home, she rushed upstairs without a thought. She had enough of a brain to remember to lock the door this time, just in case Charlie came home and decided to check on her while Jane and her were fucking like rabbits. Then, without another thought, she threw herself into the space she thought Jane would be. Jane actually wasn't anywhere near there, instead choosing to lean against a wall and sulk, but her vampire reflexes helped Jane appear in front of Bella quickly enough to catch the human and stop her from accidentally throwing herself out the window.

"Do you ever think?" Jane complained in a low hiss after catching the human and moving Bella safely away from the window.

"Not when you're involved," Bella spoke, much too cheerily for someone who had nearly gotten herself killed. "So, are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No," Jane stated flatly, dropping her hands from the human. "But I will do what it takes to keep you safe––"

Bella interrupted with a snort. "Oh, without you, who will protect me from my math work?" she said, feigning fear.

Jane snarled at her mate's audacity, but continued. "I will also be keeping all of the filth off of you." At Bella's confused look, Jane clarified with, "Anyone who thinks they might have a chance with you."

"Good luck with that," Bella laughed.

Jane's expression darkened. "You doubt my ability to do so?"

"Sorta. I mean, I get that you can and all, but you do realize that these are humans, humans you can't threaten or harm in any way," Bella said as she eyed her desk, wondering how much homework helped balance the whole "good daughter" thing.

"Why can't I?" Jane asked with clear annoyance in her voice. But it was the hint of befuddlement that made Bella turn around.

"You're not seriously asking that, right?" Bella asked with disbelief, but Jane's frustrated expression made Bella realize that Jane was serious. "Besides the added suspicion you'd get for doing that kind of stuff, if anyone fights or threatens people in school, they could get suspended or even expelled."

"So?"

Bella took one last glance at her desk and straightened, turning to face Jane head-on. Screw homework, teaching her girl to pass as human was much more important.

Sitting Jane down on the bed, Bella got work explaining the ins and outs of human interaction, high school, and what is and isn't okay to Jane. It was beyond dark, and Bella had skipped dinner––although she had made Charlie's and left a note requesting to be left alone due to homework she had to catch up on––to focus on the task at hand. She had also changed into more comfortable clothes, clothes that Jane clearly found distracting. Bella found herself trying to hide a smirk within the first minute after she had changed in front of the blonde. Bella knew that if Jane didn't have a vampire brain in that hot head of hers that Jane wouldn't have been able to remember a word Bella had said.

Eventually, a little while after Charlie went to bed, the whole skipping dinner thing had caught up to Bella. Sadly, her growling stomach alerted Jane, who straightened and focused on Bella's eyes with a laser like intensity the moment she heard it.

"Don't you need to eat?" Jane asked grumpily as she realized her mate wasn't taking care of her own needs.

"Nope, not really," Bella said, trying to play it off.

"You're hungry," Jane stated flatly. Her eyes bore into Bella, almost challenging the human to deny the statement.

"So? You have needs, too," Bella said slyly, pulling down the collar of her shirt and leaning forward to show Jane her breasts.

Jane's eyes quickly darkened to black, and she had to struggle to stay in control. "Don't defy me, Isabella. You will get something to eat immediately."

"You know what? I have an idea," Bella said as she stood up in front of Jane. "I mean, look at us. I'm hungry, and you're horny. And I, thanks to my super brains, know of a way to help fix both of our situations."

"What are you talking about?" Jane growled, unable to help her eyes from following Bella as the girl kneeled in front of her.

Already, Bella knew that a truly aggressive attack wouldn't work. Neither would a few of the other ideas she had. But one, in particular, would come out with spectacular results, even if it meant playing submissive once more. "You mean you don't know?" Bella asked innocently as she fit herself between Jane's legs, reaching for the waistband of Jane's pants.

"Isabella, don't even try it," Jane snarled, capturing both of Bella's wrists to stop her. "You will not forget which of us is in control here."

"I know who is," Bella purred sexily. Clearly, the one in control was Bella. She already knew what needed to be done and said to get most of what she wanted, and when Bella became a vampire, she'd be able to dominate Jane physically too. But Jane didn't need to know that; Bella could already tell the vampire would throw a fit if someone tried to tell her the truth. "That's why I want to...serve you, my Jane."

Jane's entire body shuddered at Bella's words. _Yes. Once again, my mate is submitting to my will. She's learning._ The excitement alone was nearly enough to make Jane lose all control, but the reminder that Bella was human and could be easily damaged helped her keep her grip on her sanity. It didn't, however, stop her from lifting her hips so Bella could pull Jane's pants off of her.

"So is that a yes to worshipping your body?" Bella asked, trying not to smirk as she managed to get the jeans off of Jane's legs.

"No. It's me telling you that you better enjoy yourself and get wet and ready for me before I take you," Jane growled.

"Mm, sounds good. Just remember that we can't wake my dad," Bella said, getting up only to kiss Jane on the lips quickly as she worked Jane's underwear down her girl's body. When Bella was kneeling once more she couldn't stop staring at Jane's wet core hungrily. Something told her it would be better to give Jane a show, so Bella looked away long enough to pull her shirt over her head, baring her upper body to her vampire. The hungry purr coming from Jane was enough to make Bella wetter than she already was, and Bella was seriously eager to continue.

"Take your shirt off for me too?" Bella asked, and Jane eagerly complied, despite the fact that she had trouble keeping her eyes off of Bella's breasts as Bella leaned towards her. The second the shirt was off and Jane was completely bare, her hands were in Bella's hair, guiding her to reach that place between Jane's legs.

 _That's my Jay, always needing to be in control,_ Bella thought wickedly. The thought of taking away that control got Bella all the more aroused, which in turn got Jane excited when she scented it.

When Bella's tongue darted out for her first taste, Jane's hips bucked.

"Shit," Jane hissed as pleasure shot through her body. She gently but firmly pulled Bella closer, demanding more.

Bella was all too happy to comply. That first taste was like ambrosia on her tongue, and there was no way anyone could have stopped her from tasting Jane again. As she started to furiously lick, kiss, and suck the length of Jane's slit, Jane had to grit her teeth to stop from making any noise. Each touch of Bella's tongue made it feel like Jane was getting electrocuted in the most delicious way, and it took everything Jane had to hold onto her control.

It wasn't long before Bella managed to rip an orgasm from Jane's body, making Jane fall back on the bed with a barely contained growl, her body arching with the impact. Bella let the orgasm calm down as she happily licked Jane clean, then licked her own mouth off as far as her tongue could reach. Still, Jane didn't recover immediately, and Bella quickly took advantage of that. She started kissing and licking her way up Jane's body, her fingers touching everywhere, pausing only to worship Jane's breasts. She cupped one, rolling her thumb around the nipple, as she licked and kissed the other breast. It was only when she fastened her teeth around the not yet touched nipple that Jane shook herself off.

Surging up, Jane flipped them over so Bella was underneath her, catching Bella's lips in a searing kiss. Bella's arousal increased as their tongues battled, Bella only giving in when she sensed Jane's frustration that Bella wouldn't submit immediately. Jane purred with pleasure when she won, and as she continued the kiss, her hands gripped the material of Bella's jeans, then ripped it off of Bella's body. Bella's underwear met a similar fate, and only then did Jane break the kiss.

"Grab the headboard," Jane ordered as her hands moved to cup Bella's breasts.

Bella might have needed quite a bit of oxygen in her brain, but even with the state she was in, she knew she wasn't going to get to control the fucking again––at least not tonight. Once again, Bella longed for the time when she would become a vampire and be able to physically take control. For now, however, Bella reached up and grabbed the headboard.

"If you let go––" Jane started to warn.

"But what if I want to hold you?" Bella questioned as innocently as she could.

Jane paused, and Bella could tell she had just caused at least two parts of Jane to become at war with herself. Letting out some frustrated noise that Bella had to stop herself from laughing at, the blonde grabbed Bella's hands and put them on Jane's shoulders.

"You let go, and I'll punish you," Jane told Bella gruffly, slightly at a loss as to why she had changed her plans.

"No problem," Bella said, arching her back so her body rubbed against Jane's as Bella tightened her grip on Jane's shoulders.

The vampire snarled with frustration. "Little tease."

Bella couldn't stop her grin at that. "Jay, you have no idea."

Apparently, Bella had set Jane off more than she thought she would, as Jane then proceeded to fuck her brains out in several various and creative ways. Saying Jane had given her a break would have been a bald faced lie, but at least the blonde's barely functioning brain realized that the human might actually need some sleep. Eventually, Jane let her mate rest, ordering her to go to bed.

This was not an order that Bella was going to fight. She relaxed into the mattress quickly, feeling the need to pass out already pulling at her. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was seconds away from going to sleep in Jane's arms...only to get a glance at her clock.

Fuck. School started in three hours.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Woohoo, long chapter (for me anyways)! Hope you guys enjoy, as I can finally get on with the actual story. Hope you all like the beginning of Jane's first day of school. Please tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 15

When Bella woke up a few hours later, she was beyond exhausted. In fact, she was all but dead on her feet. Jane, on the other hand, looked more alive than ever, and seemed quite pleased with her handiwork. However, that pleased look quickly left her face when Bella reminded her about school.

Jane was grumbling and complaining the entire time they got dressed, especially when it was time to put her contacts in to make her eyes look like a dark blue. Bella watched Jane the entire time from her bed, a huge grin on her face, still amazed that her Jay, the girl from all the way back then, was hers.

"Damn do you look sexy when you try to pass for human," Bella said when Jane had finished getting ready, holding her backpack between two fingers like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever touched.

"Are you going to get ready or not?" Jane snapped, turning to glare at her mate.

"Oh yeah, good idea," Bella said, shaking herself out of her stupor. She rushed to the shower, letting out a groan of appreciation for what the hot water did to her aching muscles––a groan that drove Jane just a little bit crazy––and by the time she was done, she felt a hell of a lot better. She also dressed in the bathroom, as she knew what was going to happen between her and Jane if she went back into her room with nothing but a towel on.

When she came back into her room, Jane was standing there with her arms crossed, an irritated look on her face.

"Relax Jay, you'll do fine," Bella said with a roll of her eyes, although she wasn't exactly sure. She had a feeling the day could either go very, very badly, although not dangerously for Jane or her or even the Cullens, or it was going to be like a normal school day with a very irritated blonde by her side. "I'm gonna go say good morning to Charlie, then I'll meet you in the truck in, like, five minutes."

"Whatever," Jane growled, glaring at Bella until the human collected all of her stuff and left the room, closing the door behind her.

This was insane. Jane still couldn't believe that she was doing this, even if it was for her mate. Why couldn't she just take Bella away now and turn her? Why did Aro have to insist on this stupid game they were playing, just so Bella could graduate high school? It wasn't like she would ever need her diploma. And there was so much work to being human. Knowing Jane had to behave, couldn't even torture or kill the humans even a tiny bit...what was Jane supposed to do when she got irritated? Just deal with it? But why deal with it when there were so many people she could take it out on?

"Bye Bells!" Jane heard Charlie say, and she focused back on the present situation.

"See ya Dad, I hope you get to eat lots of donuts today!" Bella said back.

"C'mon, Bells, you know fish is more my thing," Charlie complained.

"Yeah, but you can't eat fish on the job without stinking up something. So eat some donuts for once like a good little cop," Bella teased.

"Brat!" Charlie shouted humorously, and then Bella was out the door. Jane waited for the front door to slam, for the disgusting truck's door to open and close, then for the truck to start. Only then did she jump out the window and run to the vehicle, getting in before Bella could even sense her approach.

Bella whistled the second she caught sight of Jane. "Beautiful, strong, talented, fast, a vampire...and now a school girl. How does it feel, sexy?" Bella flashed her most flirtatious grin when Jane opened her mouth, softening the vampire––not that Jane would admit it.

Instead of telling Bella how she really felt, in vivid detail, Jane simply stated, "It feels like hell. The second your graduation is over, I'm taking you from this place and we will never go to school again."

B smirked as she pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street. "We, huh?"

"Yes, we. You're my mate," Jane stated in a soft growl, glaring up at Bella as if daring the human to argue.

"So if I were to, say, go to college on my own––" Bella started, already knowing Jane's answer.

"That wouldn't happen. You're staying by my side," Jane replied.

"So you just want some dumb arm candy, huh?" Bella said teasingly.

Jane's glare intensified as she scowled, not realizing that Bella was teasing her. "Of course not! While I do question your stupidity on many occasions, you are not actually unintellegent. I would never allow your mind to grow weak." Jane sniffed, turning her glare towards the window. "Besides, if you really have such a powerful desire to learn, you can simply do so in the Volturi castle. Our library has everything that you would ever want to know."

 _Allow, huh?_ Bella mused, trying not to look too devious as she focused on driving. Jane had quite a bit of confidence, to think she'd be able to control Bella so well, even as a vampire. Maybe even as a newborn. Bella was just as confident, however, that she'd be able to turn the tables once she was no longer human. She knew it. If only she didn't care so much about Charlie; then she would already be a vampire and more than able to prove it.

School soon came into view, and Jane's expression darkened as she took in the amount of people, noise, and smelly BO that the educational institution had to offer.

"And to think, this school is considered small," Bella taunted the blonde, then remembered that she was trying to make Jane's first day go well. She hopped out of the car and moved to the passenger side to open the door for the still frozen vampire. "You could always hold my hand if you're scared." Damn it, that one just slipped out. But Bella couldn't help herself, the opportunity was right there.

Jane shot her a dirty look. "Jane Volturi is never scared."

"Well then Jane Volturi better get out of the car so we can get your schedule for the year." Shit. Bella just really couldn't help herself. But once again, it was right there! Jane talked in the third person and everything!

Instead of answering her human, Jane simply hopped out of the car and mentally thought about how much Bella's teasing was going to cost the brunette later. She was brought out of her very vivid fantasy by soft lips briefly pressing against hers.

"Sorry," Bella said with a sheepish grin. "I just wanted to do that at least once." Kissing Jane was not something Bella could just pass up, especially with her vampire looking all sexy with that scowl, the crossed arms, and the general badass stance.

"You do not apologize for that, do you understand me?" Jane demanded.

Bella gave the girl a salute. "Yes, ma'am. Now, shall we go?"

"With a bodyguard, perhaps?" Emmett added in a lilting voice, a huge grin on his face as he popped up on the other side of Bella's truck. "Y'know, just in case." He gestured to himself, as the Cullens had discussed as a whole on how to handle Jane starting high school. They had realized that they couldn't all escort Jane because, not only would she probably kill them for it, but it would look to suspicious. They decided on Emmett, as he was the least likely to react to whatever Jane said to him. Rosalie wanted to join them as well, but it had been obvious that Jane already had a special hatred for Rosalie, and Rosalie would be one of the quickest to react to Jane's words. Alice would also work as a bodyguard from afar and keep her visions open, to try to catch whenever Jane might snap.

"Vampires don't need bodyguards," Jane hissed at him.

"I'm not a bodyguard for you, I'm a bodyguard for all the humans you'll want to murder," Emmett said with a roll of his eyes.

"Go suck on a rabbit," Jane hissed. How dare this cretin question his control?

Emmett looked at Bella. "C'mon Bells, help a guy out here. Do you really want to be the only one standing between your girl and Mike? Tyler? Erik? Hell, you know she'll want to kill Jessica and Lauren too. Everyone's going to be fair game, especially after they just saw you two kiss."

Bella tilted her head in consideration. If Emmett didn't join them...yup, they'd go right down the problematic path, and fast. Bella was talking lightspeed here. So, taking hold of Jane's hand to stop Jane from taking a snap at Emmett, Bella said in an English accent, "Why, we'd be so very pleased for the escort, my good man."

"Of course, my lady," Emmett said with one of the crappiest English accents Bella had ever heard as he gave the two girls a large, sweeping bow. "But let me assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

"I'm surrounded by fools," Jane grumbled with annoyance, but allowed Bella to lead her into the building.

As they walked, all eyes were already on them, and Jane was already feeling the itch to torture somebody. Back in Volterra, nobody would have dared to give any kind of looked, whether it be a wide eyed look of surprise or a look of lust, focused on her human mate, that made Jane want to torture the boys for hours before tearing them to pieces, starting with their fingers, toes, and, of course, their dick.

A blond boy was walking towards them the second Bella, Emmett, and Jane entered the building, and a dark possessiveness swelled up in Jane before the vampire could even understand why.

"Hey, whose little sister is––?" the boy started to say, glancing at Jane.

In a life-saving move, Bella quickly interrupted him. "Hey Mike, this is my girlfriend Jane, she just transferred here today, isn't that great? Anyways, we have to go pick up her schedule, so we'll see you later. Cool? Bye."

Together, she and Emmett quickly herded Jane towards the office before Jane could try to lunge at the human, leaving Mike to shout, "Wait, girlfriend?" in utter shock.

"Control, Jay. Focus on your control," Bella murmured, but it wasn't working. Realizing what would, but that she'd be inviting all sorts of trouble from her gorgeous angel later, Bella said, "There's no way my mate is actually this weak. If you can't even control yourself over something so small, maybe you and Aro were wrong about––"

Jane let out a low snarl, whirling to face Bella. Grabbing the girl by the front of her shirt, she pulled Bella into a hungry kiss right there in the hallway. Emmett fought the urge to wolf whistle in appreciation, but other members of the student body didn't have even half as much of his control. Thankfully, Jane didn't react.

It was less than a minute later that Jane broke the kiss, leaving Bella gasping for breath and feeling hot all over. The blonde didn't let go of Bella's shirt, however, and she made sure to keep Bella close as she glared up into Bella's eyes.

"You are mine," Jane stated so darkly, so possessively, that she could have taken Bella right there in the hallway and Bella wouldn't have cared. "Don't you dare ever even think to question that, or my control. I've been alive for over a thousand years! I can control myself in front of a few annoying humans."

"Then prove it," Bella said simply, and even Emmett couldn't help but admire the size of Bella's balls. He almost commented on how large Bella's balls had to be out loud, but thought better of it when Alice sent him a quick text that stated; _Don't._

"Oh, I'll prove it alright. Where's the fucking office?" Jane started to storm off, but Bella caught the blonde's hand with hers. "What?" Jane demanded, her irritation only rising.

"It's this way," Bella said, pointing in the opposite direction Jane was going.

 _Don't laugh, don't laugh,_ Emmett chanted to himself over and over, holding his breath as he tried to choke down the laughter bubbling up. _Laugh, and you have no idea what body part Jane'll take. It might even be your dick, and Rose will kill you if you lose that._

Thankfully, Emmett managed to contain himself. Bella, however, couldn't stop her snicker as Jane stomped off once again, this time in the right direction.

"I'll give you something much better to laugh about later," Jane swore, tightening her grip on Bella's hand.

"I know you will," Bella replied with a smirk.

Finally, they were at the office, and the lady at the front desk did a doubletake when Bella announced that they were here to pick up the new girl's schedule, presenting the new girl in question.

"But...the new student is supposed to be a junior…" the woman started hesitantly as she glanced at the blonde, who looked like she shouldn't even be in high school yet.

Jane started to simmer with fury at the woman's insulting comment. "I'm sixteen," she spat through gritted teeth, glaring at the woman openly.

The woman paled at her mistake, and hurried to fix it. "Of course, of course. Let me just get your schedule, and…"

Emmett and Bella exchanged a glance as the woman hurried into a back room, trying to find support in each other. Instead, the glance only made them lose control, and both started laughing loudly at Jane's expense.

"You're both going to pay for this," Jane promised cruelly. "I'll have you both begging for mercy within minutes by tonight." Bella would be tied up, of course, and Emmett would end up in pieces.

"Aw, but Jay, I thought I was the only one for you," Bella said, which only made Emmett and her laugh harder.

Jane let out a furious hiss as she focused on Bella. "You know what I meant! I wouldn't touch this...thing, with a ten foot pole!"

"That's good, cause my thing is for Rosalie only," Emmett said with a huge grin, which only made Bella laugh harder.

"Let's see how she likes it when I rip it off and shove it up your ass," Jane threatened, grabbing the large man by the front of his shirt just as the woman came back with Jane's papers in hand.

The woman glanced from one kid to the next, unsure what exactly was going on. "Is there a problem here?"

"Apparently my girlfriend is thinking about one of my best friend's dicks when she already has me," Bella deadpanned.

"Isabella!" Jane snapped, turning back to her mate.

"Oh, well, er...I'm sorry to hear that." The woman shoved the papers towards the blonde. "Your schedule and your slip is right there. You need it signed by each of your teachers, and, well...Bella can explain the rest, I'm sure."

The three then watched as the woman fled into the back room once more, her entire face a bright red. It was silent for a few moments, interrupted only by the sound of the door closing after the woman's escape.

"Well, at least we keep things interesting, right Jay?" Bella asked when the silence stretched on.

All Jane could do was stare at her. While vampires couldn't feel exhaustion, Jane was sure she was getting there. "Just take me to my class," she said at last.

For Jane, the sooner she got the day over with, the better.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Guys, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long, especially on this one. Honestly, I had started the chapter awhile ago, and then completely forgotten about it. Then I couldn't get back to it, or any stories, because of life. But thanks for being so patient, and I hope you guys enjoy this story along with my other updates._

* * *

Chapter 16

Jane was proven once again just how bad of an idea going to school was the second she arrived in her first class. While she quite enjoyed Bella staring at her with clear lust in her eyes, it was quite agitating to be forced to stand in front of the class and "tell a little bit about herself" while all the humans gawked like a bunch of fools. As she was finally "allowed" to go back to her seat, she let it be clear with her glare that any attempts at talking to her or approaching her would be met with death, despite how irritating it was that she couldn't follow through on her threat.

She sat next to Bella, of course, who sneakily took Jane's hand under their desks and smiled at her.

Amazingly enough, despite the situation Jane was in, she almost smiled back. However, she thankfully caught her traitorous lips, and turned the near-smile back into a scowl. Of course, she wasn't about to let go of Bella's hand. Bella didn't let go either, even as she used her other hand to text Emmett to warn him to keep his distance while watching out for them, knowing that if he got close now Jane would explode.

The entire class was beyond boring, and the only thing that stopped Jane from leaving to find something a little more interesting to do was the fact that Bella was right next to her. However, the class's saving grace was all a curse, as Bella kept up the contact, and not just hand to hand, either. And when Bella had put her hand on Jane's thigh, Jane had to fight the idea of spiriting the human away to some secluded spot to fuck her brains out.

From the moment the class was over, people attempted to swarm her and Bella despite Jane's clear warnings to back off. Wisely, Bella had quickly dragged Jane to her next class––stopping in a secluded spot to work Jane up with some soft kisses and even a little groping––only to get a now sexually frustrated Jane seated in before the warning bell for second period rang.

Jane was even more irritable the second time around, and Bella had to quietly remind her not to figuratively––or literally––bite the teacher's head off when the teacher asked for her slip so it could be signed. Once again, Jane had to introduce herself before sitting down and simply said, "I'm Jane Volturi. Don't fucking talk to me." And once again, the class's lives were saved since she was sitting next to Bella.

The second class was over, Bella once again got Jane out of the classroom as quickly as possible, and once again found herself acting like one of those cliched annoyingly horny couples with Jane, although she at least had the decency to do it out of everyone's eyesight. Then Bella finished their journey by bringing her and Jane to third period, where she got her slip signed and gave the exact same introduction as last period.

"If you drag me off to a secluded spot one more time, I'm fucking you against the wall," Jane promised in a soft voice the second she sat down next to Bella, who turned only a slight shade of red. Even then, it was more out of arousal than embarrassment, and she swallowed hard as the image sprang to mind.

"Damn it," Bella muttered with a sigh, knowing if she let it happen they'd be very, very late for their next class, and probably the next few classes after. "Fine, I'll stop."

Jane frowned; she didn't want Bella to stop, she was only making it clear that her sexual desire couldn't be contained much longer. Why the fuck would she want Bella to stop? The teacher started talking right as Jane was about to ask why Bella felt they couldn't just fuck where no one would see them, and she opened her mouth to tell the teacher to shut up. Instead, she was distracted by Bella's hand rubbing her thigh as Bella whispered something about patience and control into Jane's ear.

Jane put her hand over Bella's in case Bella would decide to move it, and fought not to cuddle into the human's side. Instead, she sat through the torture of that particular period, and the next class after that––without taking a break to even share a single kiss, much to Jane's irritation––and then, Jane found out things could get worse.

Lunch. It was a new kind of hell, with food that normally smelled disgusting smelling a hundreds times worse. To top it off, it was mixed with the stale, sweaty smell of countless humans. Jane fought not to gag at the cafeteria's horrible odor as she immediately reached out to take Bella's hand.

"So the rumor's true? You're actually dating this _girl_?" Jessica spoke up with clear disgust as she walked over. "And I heard you're craddle robbing to boot; how many grades did this girl skip again?"

Bella put on a fake smile as she squeezed Jane's hand, only just keeping Jane under control. "Just one. And yeah, we're dating. She may look tiny and a little young, but she's sexy as fuck."

"OMG, that's so disgusting. Of course, I already knew you were," Lauren said as she joined Jessica in an attempt of a tag team.

Jane's eyes flashed with fury, and Bella tightened her grip on Jane's hand in an attempt to stop the blonde from doing something stupid. However, Emmett, who had thankfully been keeping true to Bella's wishes by keeping some distance, swooped in to save them.

"Aw, there's my two favorite girls! What are you doing here talking to Laura and Justine for when you're supposed to be sitting with us?" Emmett asked as he threw an arm over Bella's shoulders, not daring to touch Jane. "Come on! Esme packed you a lunch today, Bells." He then quickly steered the two girls towards the table filled with Cullens before Lauren and Jessica even knew what happened. As they neared the table, Edward got up in a huff and left, but the mood didn't even dim.

"Nice save," Bella said the second she sat down, grinning at Emmett as she gave him a subtle high five. Jane started to grumble something about how high and mighty those girls would act when she was through with them, but Bella wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders and said, "Remember Jay, making people writhe in pain isn't a good way to stay under the radar."

"Like Jane's been staying under the radar anyways," Emmett said with a laugh. "I do remember hearing something like 'I'm Jane. Don't fucking talk to me.' Or did I just accidentally mishear?"

"Oh no, you heard right," Bella said, taking the lunch that Rosalie slid over to her. "Thanks, Rose."

"Don't mention it," Rosalie said, a touch seriously as Jane went from glaring at the table to glaring at her.

"Oh, I'll mention it alright," Bella said with a small smirk as she covered Jane's eyes with the hand that had been resting on Jane's shoulder. She turned to her mate and added, "Now, now, sexy, what did I tell you about manners? These are my friends; it's not my fault that they're all super hot and one of them once reminded me of you."

Rosalie's eyes widened when Jane let out a weird sound that was a half snarl, half purr due to the mixed emotions surrounding the fact that Bella had been thinking of her all that time, and that Bella had felt attracted to Rosalie. Jasper sent out calming waves, which seemed to make Jane even angrier as she tried to fight it, but she soon gave in when Bella pressed her side against Jane's and rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Ah, isn't this the life?" Bella asked, a touch sarcastically as she picked up a sandwich with her free hand. "I've got super hot friends, a beyond sexy girlfriend, and my own captive audience all before I'm done with high school." She gestured to the tables around her, filled with kids who couldn't stop staring at the Cullens table. "All I need is a few cameras, and I could have my own TV show. I'll call it; Sleeping with a Vampire: High School Edition."

A surprised laugh escaped nearly every vampire's lips, save for Jane, who just sounded like she was choking. The blonde grabbed Bella's hand and pulled it down to glare at her mate, who only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want people to know we already have a healthy sex life?" Bella asked with an innocently sweet smile that fooled no one.

"Oh, Isabella, just wait until the school day is over," Jane muttered threateningly, which just made Bella grin.

"Looking forward to it." Bella took another big bite of her sandwich, still smiling. Thankfully, once she had swallowed, she focused on more mundane and safe topics that wouldn't get Jane's back up. Topics that the Cullens doubted she heard, as the blonde seemed too busy glaring at anyone and everyone who was ballsy enough to risk making eye contact with her. Just because the contacts made Jane's eyes a bluish purple instead of red didn't make the glare any less terrifying.

Soon, lunch was over, and Jasper and Alice took everyone's trays so that Bella could get Jane out of the Cafeteria, with Rosalie and Emmett walking a little ways behind. For the first time today, Bella felt a little inkling of worry when she walked into Biology and realized that Edward was still here, and still her biology partner. Jane seemed to realize the same thing, as she was glaring daggers at the copper haired boy when Bella reluctantly left Jane to go sit in her assigned seat.

Jane gave the same introduction as she had before, and the teacher tried to give her a seat at an empty table. Of course Jane wasn't having it. Before Mr. Banner could even try to tell Jane where to sit, the blonde had marched right up to Edward and stopped in front of him, glowering openly.

"Move."

Edward stared at her, honestly incredulous and more than a little ticked off. "Excuse me?"

"What? Is your flea sized brain having trouble keeping up, or are you just deaf from all of those voices inside of your head? I told you to move," Jane said, lip curling with fury. She didn't like to repeat herself and she didn't like to be disobeyed, and here was this fluffy haired vampire bunny fucker doing both.

"This is my seat," Edward stated, a challenging growl slipping out of his throat.

"And that's my girl," Jane replied, gesturing to Bella, who for once had no idea how to fix the situation. At the moment, it was completely in Edward's hands. "I don't need your delusional ass sitting anywhere near her. Now move."

Edward looked ready to launch himself at Jane he was so angry, but unlike Jane, he cared what the humans around him thought. Right now, many were anticipating a fight, and most believed he would lose. Even if he didn't, he'd then get a lot of flack for beating up a young, tiny girl. And if things got heated, then it would become apparent that he and Jane weren't exactly human. So really, he had no choice.

"Um, Jane, perhaps you can––"

"No, I've got it. I have no problem moving," Edward said with a charming smile directed at the teacher as he stood. "Seeing as some people are even willing to throw a tantrum if it means having her way." He tried to walk away, but Jane held out her foot, making Edward trip hard. He straightened quickly without having to catch himself, but the damage was done. Students were giggling, some openly laughing, as Edward walked to an empty desk and Jane took her seat next to Bella.

Mr. Banner was too afraid to risk saying anything, so he simply pretended nothing happened and focused on teaching. Jane seemed quite pleased with herself, and Bella had to stop herself from laughing every time she got a glimpse of her girlfriend's face.

Jane was on such a high that for once, class seemed to go by fairly quickly, and even in Gym––where Bella had to remind Jane plenty of times to monitor her strength, and to not beat people up when Bella accidentally got hit with the ball a few times, and not to kill Mike when he tried to be Bella's shining knight––Jane maintained a good bit of happiness in her system. After all, not only had she made sure she got to sit next to her mate in every single class, but she had put the prick who had believed Bella was his in his place along the way. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

That is, until Rosalie told them that Carlisle wanted to have an after school meeting. Then everything went to shit.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the long, long wait on this chapter. I've been seriously struggling with this story and I have no idea why, so sorry if it isn't as good as my previous chapters. I just seriously wanted to get some more of this story out there. Anyways, so here it is, hope you enjoy. Also, I have another poll up for whatever pairing you guys want next, but know it's going to be awhile, at least a few weeks, before I start another story. Thanks for everything guys!_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Jay. Jay, come on. It isn't that bad," Bella said, putting her hand on Jane's knee as she tried to shake Jane out of her bad mood before they got to the Cullens' house. She knew she had to, or else people would lose limbs during the meeting. And while Bella thought it might be interesting to witness, she really didn't want it to be her friends who got the brunt of the attack. "It's just an hour or two with the Cullens, then we can go back to my place and fuck each other's brains out."

While the thought of taking Bella again did momentarily lift Jane's mood, she quickly became annoyed again when Emmett said from the front seat, "Hell yeah! I gotta love your priorities, Bellsy!" Then he reached back for a high five, which Bella gave without a thought, grinning as she did so.

Jane let out a low snarl as Rosalie stifled a sigh. What was it about the combo of Bella and Emmett that just made everything go to hell?

 _Oops._ Seeing Jane get more annoyed, Bella quickly unbuckled her seat belt and laid across Jane's lap. "Come on, babe. The quicker we get through this, the more sexy times we can have. If you want to, we can have a little preview right here, right now." As she said this, she reached up with both hands to cup the back of Jane's neck and gave Jane her sexiest smile. Jane let out an annoyed grumble, but Bella could tell she was giving in. This was getting to be almost too easy. And to think Bella had been worried.

Jane really just wanted the day to end soon. To think that this would be what she had to deal with every day until Bella was done with high school was beyond idiotic. She knew she'd have to hunt again tonight, not just because it would be best to quench her thirst, but because she really just wanted someone she could torture and kill since the Cullens _apparently_ weren't an option.

"I'm going to hunt again, as soon as this stupidity is over with," Jane stated with a glare, daring the human to argue.

However, the human didn't even blink. Instead she shrugged and said, "Go for it. I can put off our sexcapades for an extra hour." Especially since Bella knew Jane would be a lot agreeable with new blood in her body.

Before anything else could be said, the four had arrived at the Cullens' house. Immediately, Jane's lips twisted into a disgusted snarl, and seemed to get only more pissed when Bella slid off of her lap and got out of the car with a soft sigh.

"Right this way, ladies," Emmett said with a huge grin and a flourish as he gestured towards the front door. Rosalie couldn't help a fond roll of her eyes as she walked past him towards the door, with Bella and Jane behind her. Jane made sure to keep a death grip on Bella's hand as they walked, almost like the human would just randomly explode or something.

It was around the time that they were going up the steps and about to open the front door that the second car containing Edward, Jasper, and Alice drove up, but by then they were too far away to help control the situation-or, more specifically, control Jane.

"Mind explaining why we have been called here Carlisle?" Jane demanded the second they entered the house, slamming the door right in Edward's face as he hurried up the steps. "All I need right now is to be alone with my mate and someone to torture for an hour, and you are delaying both from happening."

"Hot," Bella couldn't help but mutter, earning a smack to the back of her head, delivered by Rosalie. Jane noticed, of course, but she didn't mind; in fact, she had let out a low snarl at Bella for the comment. She really couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"Torture? You're really going to go out and-" Edward started, already getting heated up the second he heard Jane's words.

"Yes," Jane interrupted sharply, then turned back to Carlisle and Esme, who had just entered the room. "Now, why were we called here?"

"I wanted to see how your first day went," Carlisle replied in what should have been a calming manner, but only served to annoy Jane further. "I also wanted to see if you need any help. After all, the reason we're here-"

"This is stupid!" Jane growled. "I am Jane Volturi; I don't need help, especially from a bunch of bunny munchers.." She sneered at the thought, in fact. "Now, I'll be leaving, with _my_ mate." She reached out to grab Bella, only to find that the human was no longer at her side. Instead, the girl had been lured into the kitchen by Esme with the scent of delicious food. She looked incredibly happy as she devoured it all, too, which Jane didn't know what to do with. After all, her instincts told her that she should make her mate happy, and in this case, to let her eat, as the food was making her happy. However, Jane's personality told her to fuck the food, as Bella could get more later, and to drag her human out of the house and never let her see the Cullens again.

To make matters worse, Bella was once again drawing the other Cullens to her, so she was now surrounded by them. She joked and laughed and horsed around like they were longtime friends, maybe even family. Even though Jane was right there, now all alone. Damn it, Bella should have been on her side during all this.

"Oh, so you plan on controlling every minute of her life?" Edward asked scathingly, keeping his voice low. "This just proves that you aren't the right mate for her. I would let her have freedom and focus on keeping her happy, not expect her to follow me around like some little puppet."

"You don't know the first thing about my plans for her, _Cullen,_ " Jane spat, bristling not just at Edward's words and accusations, but at the insinuation that Bella could belong to anyone but her. "Bella is mine; she was born to be mine. And she knew she was born to be mine since she was a young child." If only Jane hadn't run from Bella then. If she had just taken Bella away when they had first met, then she would not only already be able to claim and keep her mate, but then Bella would have never met the Cullens. Bella would have grown up as Jane's, in the safety of the castle, and then, when she reached maturity, she would have been turned. There would be none of this stupid school shit, waiting until she turned eighteen...things would have been so much easier.

Instead, she was stuck with the pathetically vampiric version of the Brady Bunch, featuring Dick Sucker Edward as Jane's main annoyance.

Edward, hearing Jane's thoughts, became even angrier. "I could still steal her away from you. All I have to do is pour on the charm, and she'll be mine within the next few days."

Jane's eyes snapped to him, and in seconds, Edward was on the ground writhing in pain, mouth open in a silent scream.

Immediately, everyone froze-even Bella, with her fork half raised, spaghetti all but falling out of her mouth. In the next second, however, everybody exploded into action-save for Bella. Jasper tried throwing out waves of calm as Jane grabbed Edward's arm, planning on ripping it right off, but Jasper's attempts seemed to have no effect. Edward was still writhing of course, with Emmett and Rosalie rushing forward to try to intervene. Carlisle tried to talk Jane down, while Esme tried to beg. Alice kept one eye on the future to make sure nobody was in too much trouble as she kept her body between Bella and the rest of the vampires, in case the heightened emotions became too much for someone and her blood pushed them over the edge.

Bella, however, was stuck staring at Jane-Jane, who had currently ripped Edward's arm off, eyes pitch black, lips lifted in a dangerous snarl. Jane, who despite being tiny as heck, looked pretty damn terrifying...and, to Bella at least, undeniably sexy. So sexy that she couldn't hold back her body's reaction, and everyone could scent her arousal.

Heads snapped to stare at her, most of the vampires incredulous, but Bella wasn't about to try to act contrite about her actions. Instead, she simply shrugged and said, "What? My girl's hot." _And mine,_ Bella nearly added out loud, but quickly realized that would only make Edward flip out again. Damn, why did all her troubles seem to revolve around that boy?

"Bella," Rosalie started, trying to think up the words to properly scold the brunette for her reaction during such a dangerous situation. However, she couldn't come up with any, so she simply sighed and shook her head. Emmett could only chuckle as he threw an arm around Rosalie's shoulders, now completely at ease. Who would have guessed that his bff was so awesome that she managed to even leave his wife speechless?

Jane, derailed by the scent of her mate's arousal, took her foot off of Edward's chest and threw his arm casually out a nearby window, making Edward hiss at her. The tiny blonde ignored him completely as she walked over to her mate.

"You really are nothing but trouble," she told Bella, unable to keep the husky purr out of her voice. It was Bella's fault, completely Bella's fault, of course. If the brunette wasn't so good at tugging at Jane's emotions and desires, she'd be able to keep them completely under control and unnoticed by everyone.

"Yeah I am," Bella said with an unrepentant grin, only lighting up more as Jane took Bella's hand.

Jane didn't even turn to look at the Cullens again, instead simply dragging Bella towards the door. "We're going home. Unfortunately, we'll see you all tomorrow; but until school starts, I want you to stay the fuck away from us."

"Jay, a car-" Bella started to say, despite already knowing Jane's answer. But she couldn't help it; she loved riling Jane up.

"Forget a fucking car, I'll run with you," Jane snarled as she kicked open the front door, sweeping Bella into her arms.

Bella was still grinning like a fool when a sudden wave of dread came over her. Her grin disappeared, her mood taking such an abrupt turn that even Jane immediately noticed.

"What? What is it now?" Jane demanded, trying not to get too worked up. But really, what would have caused her mate to suddenly get so...down? Did she hate being carried by Jane? Well in that case, she better learn to fucking get used to it, because Jane had no plans to stop any time soon.

But wait. Why would Bella suddenly hate it when she all but begged for it before? And wasn't Jane supposed to be the one who didn't like carrying Bella around like some pack horse? When had they switched positions?

"Hey, glad I caught up to you," Alice said as she all but danced over to where Jane had frozen, glowering almost sulkily down at Bella. Alice sensed the suddenly tense mood, but decided that she had to deliver her own news anyways. "There's going to be a huge storm this coming sunday, and we're going to be playing baseball. You guys should join us."

Just like that, Bella knew why the dread had come over her.

"No. Never, in a million years, would I ever willingly spend time with you fools; especially not playing some stupid game like baseball," Jane said with clear disgust in her tone. "Now, if you have nothing important to say, my mate and I are going home. It seems she isn't feeling well." _Probably from constant exposure to those bunny munchers,_ Jane thought, but didn't say out loud simply because she didn't want to spend an extra second around the Cullens and had already started running.

Bella was strangely quiet throughout the run, not saying a word, even when Jane all but demanded she speak. Instead, she buried her face into Jane's neck and held on tight. This slightly submissive move should have made Jane stop running, pin the human against something, and then fuck her brains out, but the knowledge of Bella's emotional state kept Jane tightly in check. Even when they got to Bella's house, through the window, and they laid in bed, Jane's hands didn't stray, and neither did Bella's.

"You need to hunt," Bella said after a lengthy silence where she had simply stayed hugging Jane. She released the small blonde, trying not to sigh as she severed contact. "Go. I'll still be here."

Jane scowled; why wasn't her mate telling her what's wrong. "Your mood-"

"I'm fine." Bella gave a weak grin and rubbed Jane's leg. "Just realized how much homework I have to do. In fact, you really should go, because I won't be able to get any done with you staying here."

Jane frowned at what she felt was a flimsy excuse. But was it really? Perhaps homework really could bring out this type of reaction in humans. Seeing as Jane knew that she would be scolded for suggesting simply slaughtering the teachers who had dared to give Bella such a large load of homework, Jane let herself be convinced to leave.

A few minutes passed after Jane left, and only when Bella knew the vampire was no longer in hearing range did Bella flop back on the bed, letting her worry take over. Her body felt heavy, probably because it wasn't used to worrying in the first place, but what else could Bella do in this situation?

The baseball game. If Bella showed up, she knew she'd be putting her life in danger. But if she didn't...things would most likely become so much worse.

Really, it was hard for Bella to stay cheerful knowing she was most likely going to die within a week. But for the first time that Bella could remember, there was no safe outcome. No matter how badly Bella was screwed, she had to do this.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Damn, does it feel good to be back, full power and all. Don't know how long it'll last though, so I'm warning you all now, don't get used to it. Still enjoy it though._

* * *

Chapter 18

"What is going on with you?" Jane demanded, not for the first time that day. Once again, she sounded grumpy, because Bella had managed to talk her into going to the baseball game. But what made everything worse was how strange Bella was acting. The human was being incredibly clingy, and a slight scent of fear was wafting from the girl.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bella said, giving Jane a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around Jane from the side. "Just can't get over that mind blowing sex we had last night...and this morning."

While the mention of sex usually would have been enough to distract Jane, the worry for her mate easily won out. "You're acting weird. Tell me what's wrong."

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing going on." This was beyond irritating for Bella. She knew she couldn't tell Jane the truth, because then Jane would spirit Bella away which would not only freak out Bella's dad, but make things harder and more dangerous in the long run. It would be impossible for Jane to understand this, of course, and nothing would be able to convince Jane not to take Bella away. But at the same time, Bella couldn't figure out how to get Jane off the subject without pulling her into another round of sex. But that would make them late for the baseball game, and once again, Bella and quite a few other people would be in some seriously fucked shit.

"Isabella," Jane growled threateningly, letting Bella know how much shit she was in if she didn't tell Jane what was going on.

"God, growl like that again, Jay," Bella breathed into Jane's ear, unconcerned with the threat in Jane's voice but seriously turned on. "I love it when you get all tough and commanding like that."

Jane snarled and stood up, taking Bella with her. She then had to spin around and catch the brunette before she fell backwards and hit her head on the bed frame. "Careful!" Jane snapped. "For fucks sake, why do you have to be so danger prone?"

 _Wish I knew._ Out loud, Bella simply said, "Cause I know that you'll always be there to catch me, sexy." She fluttered her eyelashes at Jane with a grin, making the smaller girl scowl at her. Huh. Bella had only followed her sex drive, but who would have guessed that it would actually work in distracted her blonde? It just went to show Bella that more opportunities presented themselves as time moved on.

Hopefully, that would happen with the situation that Bella would soon find herself in; she really couldn't imagine losing Jane-although technically Jane would be losing her, as Bella would be the one to die-so soon after finally finding her again. But for now, there were really only two choices she could make.

"Come on, we're going to be late. Baseball waits for no man," Bella said, trying to tug Jane towards the window.

Jane, of course, stopped her. "You will leave your house like a normal person so your dad won't get suspicious. I will meet you outside by your truck, understood?"

"You got it, chief," Bella said with a lazy grin and a salute, letting Jane go to walk out her bedroom door and hurry down the stairs. Only to trip and tumble down, right into a wall no less. "Ow," Bella grumbled, right before hopping to her feet. Knowing that Jane could hear her, she said softly, "See Jay? This is what happens when you're not by my side." She knew Jane heard her, and knew Jane wasn't happy with what had just happened and what Bella had just said. This only made Bella grin as she turned the corner and met Charlie eye to eye. Well, as eye to eye as they could with Charlie sitting in a chair, staring over his newspaper at Bella like she had just come back from the dead.

"Sup old man?" Bella said with a grin, kicking the leg of Charlie's chair to jostle him. "Never seen a girl beat a wall in with her face before?"

"Oh, I certainly have," Charlie shot back. "But I've never seen a girl actually lose."

"Shut it," Bella said, her grin widening as she shoved her dad in the shoulder. "I didn't lose, I just let the wall go with a warning. It clearly was too afraid to keep fighting me."

"Whatever saves your pride, kid," Charlie said with a low chuckle. "Though I think I really should make you start wearing that helmet I got you a few years back."

"Nah, no need. My head is hard enough."

"You got that right." Charlie set down his newspaper as he realized Bella was still standing in front of him. "What's up, Bells? You going somewhere or something?"

"Yup," Bella said with a quick nod, and the two once again fell into silence. Bella kept staring at Charlie like a loon, most likely making her dad worry that the wall had given her brain damage, but she couldn't help it. This was probably going to be the last time she ever saw Charlie.

Damn it, and she had promised to be a good daughter and everything. Hopefully she would live so she could at least apologize to the man.

It appeared that Charlie couldn't handle the staring that Bella had done as she had her little inner monologue, because he sighed and threw his hands in the air. "For the love of all that's holy, what do you want from my life? If it's money or some shit, just say so. No need to stare at me like a loon."

A loon, huh? Who would've guessed that he and Bella would be on the same wavelength? Talk about like daughter like father, or whatever that saying was. "Nah, don't need money; just a lifetime supply of those fish of yours," Bella quipped.

"For what? You don't even like to eat fish," Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be great weapons. You should know, seeing as you seemed all too prepared to fish fight to the death when you thought someone was in my room," Bella said, poking him in the chest accusingly.

Charlie blushed a dark, bright red. "I thought we promised to never bring up that incident again."

"You did, I didn't. And I'm going to keep bringing it up until you get rid of that pornstache," Bella stuck her tongue out and started to walk away, feeling victorious.

"Hey! It's my signature look!" Charlie called after her in protest.

"Yeah, well it's gotta go if you ever want to get a girlfriend," Bella shot back, then paused. Before Charlie even knew what was happening, Bella had returned to his side and given him a huge hug. "Love you dad."

At first, Charlie was clearly flustered, unsure of what to do about the sudden physical affection his daughter was showing him. Then he pulled himself together, patting Bella awkwardly on the back as he gave Bella the best hug he knew how. "Love you too, Bells," he said at last.

Bella pulled away, knowing she couldn't do or say anything else, and started heading towards the door. Only to pause with the door halfway open as Charlie yelled after her, "And if you really loved me, you'd accept me and my stache!"

"Not in a million years!" Bella laughed, stepping outside and closing the door before Charlie could say anything else Yes! She had gotten the last word, talk about a victory for Bella, eh?

Realizing that Jane was probably waiting and getting more irritated by the second-funny how an ancient vampire with all the time in the world on her hands seemed to have the shortest amount of patience ever-Bella jogged over to the truck. She opened the door, got inside, and started her truck.

Immediately, Jane appeared in the passenger seat, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face, looking absolutely adorable. "Took you long enough."

Knowing that no one was looking at them, not even Charlie, Bella simply turned to look at Jane with a smirk, not even pulling out of the driveway yet. "Patience, little one," she teased, getting a snarl and glower from her mate in response. Jane looked to be in an even worse mood than before, especially thanks to Bella's comment, but Bella knew better. She simply leaned towards Jane and tapped her finger against her own lips, drawing Jane's eye. Bella tapped her lips once more, and almost as if Jane couldn't help herself, Jane leaned over to give Bella a quick kiss.

Well, quick if it hadn't been for the fact that it was Bella and Jane who were kissing here. Bella's hand moved to Jane's breast for a quick squeeze, making Jane purr and lean even closer to Bella, a second away from straddling her with a hand on the driver door, which helped Jane hover over her mate.

The kissing got more intense, with lots of tongue and quite a lot of groping on both girls' parts, before Bella reluctantly pulled away.

"I wasn't done," Jane growled, grabbing Bella's face to pull her in for more. Damn, Jane's arousal was so strong, even Bella felt like she should be able to smell it.

"Later," Bella promised, determined that there was going to be a later no matter what happened. "Because if we don't leave in the next few minutes, we're going to be late."

"Who cares?" Jane snarled, pulling Bella's head even closer. Her eyes were burning bright with determination, and she seemed more than willing to simply take what she wanted.

"I do. Because if we don't leave soon, we'll get caught in the storm before we get to the dry spot Alice found, and I'll be soaking wet and freezing my ass off." Bella's eyelids dropped to half mast as she added, "And I know how you like my ass warm and right where it is." Jane let out a hiss, but plopped back into the passenger's seat, her need to keep her mate as safe and comfortable as possible winning out over her own desires.

"Thanks gorgeous," Bella said, putting her truck into reverse so she could actually start driving to their destination.

The drive was done in a comfortable silence, although Jane was still a little sulky since she couldn't fuck Bella against the steering wheel or whatever. And while Bella usually would have been happy to be sexed up completely under any other circumstances, this was just too stupidly important to risk messing up. Still, feeling bad for Jane, Bella didn't even say a single teasing word.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Alice said cheerfully the second they got out of the car.

"Bella," Jasper added with a nod in greeting and a small smile.

"Sup guys?" Bella replied, unconcerned with their vampiness as she threw an arm around the two and pulled them into a one sided hug, making them smile even more. Then she turned to Emmett and Rosalie, both of who were already smiling upon Bella's arrivals. "And where's some of my other favorite vampires at, huh?" she asked, jogging over to them and hugging Rosalie first-letting go with a roll of her eyes when Jane gave a warning hiss-and then moving to a laughing Emmett, who she attempted to put in a headlock as she gave him a noogie. She finally released him to turn to Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, wondering how she was supposed to approach them without appearing to be rude or a douche, but Alice spoke before she could make a decision.

"No time to waste, we've gotta jet! Jane, could you just pick Bella up? We're going to just run to the field, and seeing as she's a human _and_ pretty clumsy..." Alice trailed off, not about to finish her sentence about how stupid it would be to make Bella run by herself.

"I know," Jane grumbled, immediately remembering Bella's tumble down the stairs. She stomped over to Bella, who surprised her by running past Jane's front-well, trying to since she stumbled-and around to Jane's back. She then hopped up onto the small blonde, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

Immediately, Emmett burst out into loud laughter. "Damn, Bells, I wish you could see this! It's hilarious!"

Jane snarled at him in warning, only to be distracted as Bella also burst out laughing, realizing how silly they must look with a very tiny Jane piggy backing a much larger Bella. It must have made quite a sight.

"Let's go already. I want to get this stupidity over with," Jane snapped, too frustrated to figure out what Bella was laughing at. She just decided she'd make the human tell her next time Jane had her begging for mercy in her bed.

The laughter ended-mostly thanks to Rosalie elbowing Emmett in the gut-and the vampires all took off, everyone smiling at the exciting thought of getting to play baseball for the first time in awhile. Well, everyone was smiling but Jane...and Bella. While Jane was simply unhappy because she had to spend time with the Cullens, Bella had her own troubles on her mind.

Burying her face in Jane's neck and inhaling her girl's delicious scent, Bella worried that this might be the last peaceful day that they were going to have together.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Finally, I finally finished this chapter. I know it's short, but you have no idea how hard this was to write. Thanks for your patience guys, and hopefully my chapter makes up for it a little bit._

* * *

Chapter 19

Well, there was one thing Bella was definitely sure of; watching vampires play baseball was one hell of an interesting pastime. Despite Bella knowing what was just around the corner, she couldn't keep her eyes off of what was going on in front of her.

Best of all? Bella had gotten so interested and amazed in the displays of strength and speed, that Jane had gotten jealous. Which meant that Bella's gorgeous little dark angel had gotten to her feet, told everyone she was playing, and was now more invested in the game than anyone else, despite not even knowing the rules. And while Bella felt bad for quite a few of the Cullens, who had basically gotten physically attacked by Jane on more than one occasion, it made the entire situation so much funnier to the point where Bella couldn't stop laughing. And apparently, neither could Emmett, which caused him to bare the brunt of Jane's abuse, just for the hell of it.

It was such a happy, normal way to spend the afternoon-for the vampires, anyways. And it would have been great for Bella too, had she not known what was coming. If only this moment could last forever...but of course, it had to end.

Bella knew it was about to happen of course, and Alice even stiffened mid-pitch a second after Bella got the warning. Edward, having read Alice's thoughts and seen the vision, growled lowly in his throat.

"What? Have something to say, Cullen?" Jane snarled, her fists clenched, as she was sure that Edward had been growling at her. It hadn't been his first time, after all, and seeing as Jane had been in his line of sight, it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion.

"There are vampires coming," Alice and Edward said as one, making Jane freeze.

"They heard the game and got curious," Alice added, but by then Jane was already at Bella's side, taking up a protective stance. Bella took a hold of Jane's hand, looking up at her adoringly, but already knew there wasn't much she could do. This was it, the dominos had started to fall. And regardless of what would happen here, it was going to end in Bella's death. Bella just hoped Jane could forgive her for doing this, and that her blonde angel would be able to live on without her.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I think it is best if we all surround Bella for now. If they don't catch her scent, they might leave without even realizing that she's human," Carlisle said as they all flashed over to Bella.

Jane snarled again, baring her teeth in the direction she now heard the three vampires coming from. "This is stupid. I'll just kill them all."

 _I wish you could, Jay,_ Bella thought to herself, bringing their joined hands to her lips so she could kiss the back of Jane's hand. Jane looked over at her, a protective fire in her eyes, that then mixed with some confusion as she saw the look in Bella's eyes. Jane then hid that confusion with even more anger.

"I can protect you. I _will_ protect you," Jane swore, making Bella's heart swell so large that the human actually started to get choked up. "Whether it be three vampires or a thousand, I will make sure you're safe."

"Just...don't look into any of their eyes," Bella mumbled and looked away, which only confused Jane more. Bella didn't elaborate, because she didn't know what would happen if Jane looked into any of their eyes, and she didn't know which one was the one whose eyes should be avoided. She just knew if they looked into one of the vampire's eyes, something bad could happen.

For a moment, Bella wondered why she had said something. Of course, it had just popped up in her mind only seconds ago, but something told her it wouldn't really change the outcome of the situation.

Perhaps it was because Bella was hoping she'd somehow be wrong? That she could maybe change her fate after all? Even though she had been right countless times, maybe there could be a time that she's wrong. Bella could hope, right? Because she wanted to live. She wanted to spend eternity with her Jay.

Before she could think about it any further, three vampires emerged from the forest, and the Cullens tightened their ranks around Bella. Everyone had heard what Bella had said about their eyes, of course, so everyone was careful to listen to her.

Bella examined them all quickly. There was one male with long, dirty blond hair tied back, a curvy redhead that looked feral, and a dark man with dreads who was standing in front of the other two. "It's the middle one," she whispered, and while she knew even the new arrivals could hear, she also knew that it was too cryptic for the new arrivals to know what she was talking about.

But everyone else knew; it's the middle one, the man with dreads, whose eyes they should avoid. Every Cullen, and Jane, took that warning to heart. Jane listening to her mate's warning wasn't much of a surprise of course; just because Jane wanted to slaughter anyone who posed a danger to her mate didn't mean that she would act stupidly.

"Greetings. I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria," the man in the middle said with a particularly thick french accent. "We mean no disrespect and were just passing through the area, but we heard the game and wanted to stop by. Perhaps we could even join in on the fun?"

"Nice to meet you all," Carlisle said with a polite nod. "I am Carlisle, the head of this coven." Bella immediately wanted to tell him to stop, that the introductions were a mistake, but also knew that saying anything would draw even more attention to her anyways and make the situation worse. "This is my mate, Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, and Jane and her mate Bella."

"What a large coven you have. I've never seen anything like it save for the Volturi," Laurent marveled. "And by that, I mean I've only seen the Volturi from afar. One obviously does not wish to meet the Volturi face to face and risk their life, after all."

Jane opened her mouth to make a smart remark about how they're already face to face with a member of the Volturi, and one of the most feared at that, but then Bella squeezed her hand. Jane gave Bella a confused look, but Bella shook her head and gave Jane a pleading look, begging Jane to be quiet. Saying such a thing would cause even more problems, after all.

Then again, everything seemed to cause a damn problem. It was like trying to make your way through a minefield with the mines no more than an inch apart from each other. One would basically have to walk with one foot in front of the other to get through it, and still risk setting each and every mine off.

Jane frowned, but thankfully kept quiet, and it was all Bella could do to not let out a breath of relief.

"I agree. No one would like to get on the wrong side of the Volturi," Carlisle said with a nod. "As for you joining us, I'm afraid not. We were just finishing up and about to head home for the evening."

"Ah, I see," Laurent said, sounding truly sad that he couldn't join. The other two simply continued to prowl around, appearing to be more wild animal than vampire. But after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Laurent perked back up. "Well, if I may ask, I was wondering; why are your eyes gold? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's because we drink from animals," Carlisle was quick to explain. "It helps us blend in and stay in one place for a longer period of time as such a large coven. We would only gain suspicion if humans would start disappearing in such large numbers, after all."

"Astounding," Laurent murmured, seeming truly amazed. James and Victoria both made a sound like they were snorting in disgust, and while the Cullens tensed, there was thankfully nothing else done or said about the subject. "What control you must have. Animals do smell a bit foul and must be a lot less appetizing, no less. I doubt I'd be able to survive on such a diet. Perhaps you sneak in a human here and there?"

"No we do not," Carlisle replied, still managing to sound like a cool, calm, and collected coven leader. "We all partake in a completely animal based diet.

That was it. With Carlisle's words, Bella knew that this would be the end. Not for her, immediately anyways, but for any hope of peace between the Cullens and the other coven. If only Carlisle had just thought things through just a little bit more...no, it wasn't Carlisle's fault. Laurent had caught on too quickly, and the Cullens and Jane had been acting just a little too suspiciously. All of Bella's hopes that they could all somehow sneak out of the situation alive was just that; pathetic hope.

"Really? That's a little strange, because it appears that...Jane, was it? Yes, her eyes are red," Laurent said, tilting his head to the side curiously.

James and Victoria, sensing the increase in tension, both moved closer to Laurent, taking up a position that looked like they were ready to pounce. At the same moment, Jane crouched to meet them, an instinctive response that Bella knew she couldn't control. That, of course, let the three vampires see Bella clearly for the first time. Bella, and her clearly brown eyes.

"And there's a human. A pet? Perhaps a snack for later?" Laurent asked, taking a step forward as if he were about to try out Bella's neck for himself.

Acting completely on instinct, Jane let out a roar, launching herself out of the circle of Cullens and landing in front of Laurent, ready to protect Bella to the death and rip the man apart if he tried to so much as look at her again. At the exact same moment, the wind shifted, giving the three vampires a large whiff of Bella's scent. Their eyes all turned black, their mouths starting to water as they scented one of the most delicious humans they had ever come across.

"She smells good," James spoke for the first time, and without another thought, launched himself at Bella. Jane immediately whirled to meet him, so obsessed with protecting Bella, so driven by instinct, that she didn't even think to use her power.

"Jay, no!" Bella shouted, knowing that if Jane didn't get back to her, this might actually be the last time she even got to lay eyes on her angel. But she couldn't do anything but move backward, as Rosalie had grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away from the fight, towards safety. Thankfully, Emmett also launched himself into the fray so that he could even the odds of the fight.

The remaining Cullens were about to split into two groups, one group about to fight the three vampires, the other group to protect Bella, Laurent stepped between the Cullens and the four fighting vampires. He focused his eyes on the Cullens, and because of the mix of chaos and their instincts all going haywire, all of them forgot not to look into Laurent's eyes.

Just like that, they all froze. And then they couldn't move for a very, very long time.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Finally. I finally finished a chapter. Apologies to all who had to wait an eternity for an update, and hope you guys don't want to kill me just yet. Writer's block is still going kinda strong but I'm doing my best over here, and hopefully I'll be able to power through it long enough to at least update some other stories too. Thanks for sticking with me all of this time!_

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella woke slowly at first, dizzy and disoriented, and found herself in complete darkness. But despite all this, the ringing in her ears, and Laurent's yelling, Bella knew to keep quiet. She couldn't control her heartbeat and knew they would know Bella was awake, but they would also think she was still out of it, and wouldn't pay too much attention to her. Not that catching their attention would be that easy, as the two new vampires were more focused on the furious, shouting Laurent than the extra weak human that couldn't get away even if she was at full strength.

Wait, Laurent was yelling. Despite the fact that he looked like a maniac, Bella knew that what he was yelling could be important. It's not like these vampires would be too keen on answering her questions otherwise.

"James and Victoria are both dead! You didn't tell me it would be like this!" Laurent snarled at one of the other two vampires.

"What else did you expect, attacking such a large coven of vampires, and one of the Volturi?" a girl's voice replied dryly. "It was your fault anyways, you had been too obvious in your interest in the human."

Right. They had chosen to capture Bella for a reason, and not just because of her tasty smelling blood.

"Don't forget," a boy's cold voice added. "You owe us. We were only supposed to be a last resort in the plan, yet we had to step in and help to catch the target, not to mention to stop the Cullens from killing you as well."

"Well, I think he owes me a little more than you in the whole rescue thingy," the girl piped up again in a sing song voice. "You only had to hide my presence and yours so that no one would notice us while we were watching them, Riley. But I had to amplify his pathetic ability so that it would affect all of those Cullens before they could attack him."

"Then I had to hold off Emmett and Jane after James and Victoria were killed so that you and Laurent could escape with the human," Riley retorted. He shook his head in disgust. "I never knew such strong hunters could be so weak when it comes to fighting other vampires."

Held off, not killed. That meant Jane was still alive. Not that it meant much, as Bella's gift had already confirmed as such. The gift also confirmed that she was relatively unharmed, and that Bella was most likely never going to see Jane again.

"Shut up," Laurence snarled at him. "Victoria's power told her it was dangerous, that all of us would most likely die going into this with _your_ plan, but you insisted. Their deaths are your fault."

"Correction; Vladimir and Stefan insisted, and your friends' deaths rest solely on their own shoulders for being so pathetic," the girl corrected. "By the way, I'm noticing that you're getting a bit too mouthy, Laurent. Maybe you should remember your place before I have to remind you myself, hm?"

"You of all people should know it's not his fault, Bree," Riley muttered into the following silence. "Your power's side effect is causing it."

"It's not my fault any vampire I use my amplifying on gets super thirsty," Bree protested, sounding like she was pouting. "And if he has that little control, then maybe it would be best if we just got rid of him before he does something stupid, like eat the idiotic human over there who thinks we actually believe is still asleep."

Bella sighed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think you would believe I was asleep," Bella said, aware of all three pairs of eyes on her. "It's just that I'm not feeling well and didn't bother moving, what with being knocked unconscious and all."

"Rrrriiigggghhhttt," Bree drawled, reaching over to Bella and grabbing her by the hair. Bella was then lifted into the air, but Bella didn't say a word or even let out a hiss of pain. Giving Bree that satisfaction wasn't something Bella was willing to do. "But I bet you were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"It was hard not to, with all of the yelling," Bella retorted without a thought. "Next time you don't want to be overheard, you might want to do what any smart vampire would do and talk fast or low."

In response, Bree bared her teeth at Bella and pulled a hand back as if about to slap the human, but Bella knew she wasn't going to even before Riley grabbed Bree's wrist, stopping Bree from slapping her.

"Put her down, Bree. Vladimir and Stefan want her alive," Riley told the other vampire seriously.

With a scoff of disgust, Bree threw Bella to the ground. It was meant to hurt, but Bella once again didn't react. She did, however, notice the blood that started to well from a scratch on her palm that was made at the impact.

"Whatever," Bree muttered. "Excuse me for paying attention and pointing out the obvious." With that, she stomped out, but not before giving Bella another dangerous look that promised the human pain.

It was then that Laurent focused on Bella, eyes pitch black and nostrils flaring, and once again, Riley came to the rescue.

"Get out of here and feed, Laurent. Before you make another mistake that won't be taken so likely," Riley said, staring the other vampire down.

With a frustrated snarl, Laurent left as quickly as Bree, and Bella knew that whoever he would find would suffer because of Laurent's ire. She felt bad, but knew she was in a situation just as, if not more so, dangerous than whatever prey Laurent would find.

Keeping her eyes on Riley's back, Bella brought the scrape to her mouth and licked the blood up, sensing just how dangerous the man in front of her was. While she was keeping a calm and composed exterior, she was the complete opposite inside. She craved her Jay more than ever before, but knew the chance of ever seeing her mate again was about one in a thousand.

She hated it. For the first time, she hated knowing. She wanted to be the naive, unwitting girl who believed that, without a doubt, her mate would find and save her. That, if she could just survive a little more torture, her mate would burst through, kill the three vampires, and sweep her away to safety where they'd then reclaim each other.

But no. There would be no rescue, and Bella knew she was going to be kept alive and suffering for a very, very long time. These vampires also weren't about to die anytime soon.

"So, who are Stefan and Vladimir, and what do they want with me?" Bella asked casually after removing her palm from her mouth. Bella's gift only allowed her to know so much, after all. Which meant she knew Stefan and Vladimir were important and powerful, which anyone could have guessed from overhearing the conversation. She also knew that they wanted her, and wanted her alive, for a plan of theirs. This was also something anyone with half a brain would have guessed from overhearing the conversation.

It was just like with Rosalie and Emmett back in Volterra. She knew that if they didn't stay together, Rosalie would die, but she didn't know how, why, and only approximately when. Yet for some reason, she would know the random specifics of things that often seemed insignificant.

Why couldn't her gift just be a little more specific about the important things? Well, it could be incredibly specific, if Bella managed to ask the right question. Which it looked like Bella was going to do.

If Bella wasn't going to see Jane again, she was at least going to do everything she could to make sure Jane was safe.

Eventually, Riley turned towards Bella, since Bree and Laurent were now far enough away. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly, Bella came to know something else; her capture had to do with Jane. And the reason had to do with Jane's connection to the Volturi.

"You're not going to get away with this," Bella said, trying to play the naive, dumb, hopeful human Bella knew they thought she was. "The Cullens will find you, and my mate will tear you apart and make you suffer. She's strong."

Riley only snorted. At first, he seemed like he wasn't going to say anything, but then he took the bait, just like Bella knew he would.

With two steps, Riley was right in front of Bella, and he crouched down so that he was on her level. Then he grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're a fool, child. We know who your mate is, and what she's capable of. We also know that, just like any vampire, she would do anything to protect her mate. Or, more specifically, she'll do nothing if that means keeping you alive."

 _He knows that Jane's Volturi,_ Bella suddenly knew. _I was targeted because of how dangerous Jane is, and they knew they couldn't kill her head on, even with the combination of Bree's and Laurent's gifts._

This was something her gift told her was true. Jane could still use her gift even when frozen, and Laurent would need to stay in front of her in order for his gift to work. Even if it took just a second for it to work, if Jane wasn't taken off guard, Jane would be able to use her power in return.

Still, why kidnap Bella? This wasn't a case of revenge; if it was, they could have just killed Bella in front of Jane right then and there, although they would probably end up getting killed afterwards by Jane in a rage.

Riley, noticing how silent yet unafraid Bella had become, shook her head enough to get Bella's attention back on him. Then they just stared at each other for a few silent moments, both taking each other in.

"You're trouble," Riley said at last, letting go of Bella's chin. "Which is bad more for you than me, I might add. One wrong step on your part, and Laurent or Bree might rip you to shreds. You do seem to have quite the mouth on you after all...not to mention you also smell delicious."

"Are you telling me to be careful?" Bella asked sarcastically, knowing it wasn't so. She also knew that if she were to end up dead before she was delivered to Stefan and Vladimir, that Riley would certainly end up in quite a bit of trouble himself.

That didn't mean that she wouldn't end up dead, though. Not with Bree and Laurent hanging around.

"You and I both know I'm not," Riley answered, his eyes darkening to black as he stared down at Bella, trying to scare her.

 _Damn it Jane, I need you._ Not even to just kill the vampire, but to simply help Bella with keeping her mouth shut. Just because she knew not to say something didn't mean she wouldn't impulsively do it, after all. Especially with all of the sarcastic and smart ass comments floating around in Bella's head about Riley being a bitch to his little masters, among other things.

Eventually, Riley stopped staring Bella down and got up. "Just remember, Bella. Just because we need to deliver you alive doesn't mean you can't be delivered broken."

 _Threat noted._ Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, making herself smaller, acting afraid. Which, Bella hated to admit, she actually was.

While she would do anything for Jane and was stronger than most girls her age, Bella wasn't exactly immune to pain. And Bella knew, without a doubt, that all three vampires were very good at causing pain without killing a victim. Just like Jane. Jane, her little sexy angelic hellcat who could be so cruel, and make Bella feel like the happiest girl in the world.

"Oh, what is this? Arousal?" Bree's singsong voice asked as the girl skulked into the room with a dangerous grin. "Aw, is the little human thinking about her little blonde vampire? Poor baby, and to think you're never going to see her again."

"Are we ready to get moving?" Riley asked, making no attempt to stop Bree as she stalked closer to Bella.

"Yeah, Laurent's waiting outside. But, I was just thinking...what if this little human tried to get away? We should make sure she can't run." The grin on Bree's face was outright insane as she bent down and grabbed Bella's ankles.

Bella's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized that she wasn't going to be saved from the pain, not this time.

 _Jane, I need you. Find me!_ Bella couldn't help but mentally shout, despite knowing it was useless, that no matter how much Jane searched, she wouldn't be able to find Bella. Not in time, anyways.

Helplessly, Bella could only stare into Bree's crazed face as Bree started in on her fun.


End file.
